Emotionless
by The Mystery is in the Words
Summary: While on the run Rose and Lissa run into strigoi, and they will exchange Lissa's freedom for one thing: Rose. Now three years later Rose is a trained assassin. What happens when the program is taken down by a bunch of guradians and Rose has to return?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys so this is an idea that I've had for a while now, and I'm finally going to try it out so let me know what you guys think!**_  
_

**Full summary: A few months after Rose and Lissa leave the academy they run into a pack of strigoi, and they will trade Lissa's safety for one thing: Rose. Now after three years Rose is a trained assassin for a group of strigoi and only focuses on making it to the next day. What happens when Lissa and the gang see her? What happens when the program Rose is apart of gets taken down by a group of guardians and she has to return to the Academy? Will she ever recover?**

**So here are some FYI's: Everyone know's what Spirit is but it is extremely rare. **

**Adrian is the same age as everyone else.**

**Story takes place at the time of Frostbite. **

_Prologue_

_**Rose pov**_

_It had been a few months since we left the academy and so far things had been going good for us. We had no problems finding money or finding a place to live. We used Lissa's bank account for everything we needed on our "vacation" and right now we were currently staying in Iowa, which had a really low strigoi count. _

_We were on our way to school on a cloudy day, weather forecasts predicted rain today and I wanted to get to school before it actually did start to rain. _

"_Come on Liss," I urged her forward, "I don't want to be rained on." She laughed at me and began to walk slower. I groaned at her and she began to sprint ahead. "Lissa!" I ran after her until I felt someone grab my neck from behind. I gave a loud scream in panic before I saw ten strigoi holding my and Lissa. _

"_Well what do we have here?" The first one growled, "Vasilisa Dragomir and her 'guardian' Rosemarie Hathaway." The rest of the strigoi laughed coldly at us as the first strigoi lifted me up higher. I caught a glimpse at Lissa while being hosted into the air; she looked absolutely terrified. She was surrounded by five strigoi that were all looking at her with hunger. One of them grabbed her and exposed her neck, and I knew beforehand what he had planned. _

"_Don't touch her," I growled at them while the strigoi that had me in the air chuckled. _

"_Or what?" I kicked him hard in his manhood and used a defensive maneuver that I hadn't used in a few months, but it worked because he fell flat on his back. I ran and found a metal rod before the fight began. I had no idea what I was doing, but I kept dodging, punching, and kicking wherever I could. I struck the metal rod into the strigoi somewhere in his chest, but I wasn't paying attention to where. His eyes rolled back into his head signaling that he was down for the count. One of the strigoi that held Lissa let go as he lunged at me. I struck him with the rod in his stomach and he howled in pain. As good as I was fighting I was still heavily outnumbered. _

_One grabbed my arm that held the rod and yanked me back. I yelped in pain before another strigoi grabbed my other arm in an attempt to hold me down, but in the end it took six strigoi to hold me down as I kept wiggling and screaming. The strigoi that I had it with the pole finally got up and looked at me with anger and awe. He came up to me and held my chin while he studied me. _

"_Fascinating," he muttered, "How did you manage that? How did you fight all of us?" I spat at him and he grinned before walking back to Lissa. _

"_Don't touch her," I screamed out at him. He chuckled at me. _

"_Would you be willing to make a trade?" I stopped squirming for a second to look at him confused. Sensing my confusion he explained further, "How about we let Vasilisa go if, and only if, you come with us." _

"_No!" Lissa screamed in defiance at the strigoi, but one of them put a hand over her mouth. That didn't stop the tears that were pouring down her cheeks. I thought about his offer, Lissa would go free?_

"_I'll only agree if you let her go back to the Academy in peace," he nodded at me. _

"_Of course no harm will go to Vasilisa if you come with us." I was still a little hesitant on one thing. _

"_Why do you want me?" I asked him and he chuckled. _

"_Do we have a deal or not," he asked me. I nodded and all of the strigoi let go of me and Lissa. I ran over to her and held her in my arms. She was sobbing extremely hard but I had to get her to listen to me. _

"_Lissa," I forced her to look at me, "call the guardians and go back to the academy." She shook her head and clung to me harder. She sobbed out a bunch of words that I didn't understand, but at that moment a strigoi gripped my shoulder and yanked me backwards. "Go back to the Academy Lissa, I love you sis." They dragged me into a few cars and threw me into the back. _

"_Take us back," one of the strigoi said to a human driver. I gasped in shock at the fact that a human was helping them. Two of the strigoi surrounded me in the back seat while the others got in the front or in the other car. The strigoi who made me an offer turned back to look at me. _

"_My name is Hale I will be training you for battle."_

_I had a really bad feeling about this. _

_**Lissa pov**_

_No, no, no, no, no this could not be happening. The strigoi who held me suddenly let go as Rose rushed over to me. I clung to her while I sobbed into her shirt she took my chin with her finger and forced me to look at her. _

"_Lissa call the guardians and go back to the academy." What about her? I shook my head and sobbed harder into her. _

"_Don't go, you can't leave me," I sobbed to her, but I don't think she could understand me. She stroked my hair in a comforting manner before she was ripped from me. I looked at her and saw that she was being dragged from me by a strigoi. _

"_Go back to the Academy, I love you sis," I wanted to scream out that I loved her too, but they tossed her into a car before getting in and driving away. I broke down and sobbed onto the sidewalk for I don't know how long. By the time I was finally stable enough to get up it was about lunch time. I walked shakily back to the hotel room that we had rented for the past month and flopped onto the bed only crying harder. I refused to believe that Rose was gone, she was a fighter, and she would live. By the time the sun began to lower in the sky I was shakily holding the phone to call the Academy like Rose had instructed me. _

"_St. Vladimir's Academy," I recognized the voice of the secretary that worked for Headmistress Kirova. She was a middle aged moroi that had always been nice to me back at the Academy. _

"_I need help," I sobbed out into the phone. _

"_Vasilisa?" she asked as I heard some shuffling in the background. _

"_Vasilisa is that you?" Headmistress Kirova asked me. _

"_Yes," I couldn't control the sobs that took over my body. _

"_Where are you? Where is Rosemarie?" I sobbed harder and I was barely able to get out the location of our hotel and our room number before I hung up. A few hours later the door burst open and guardians filled the room. I recognized a few of them from the academy and a few of them from Court, but there was a really tall guardian that looked in charge that I didn't know. He came over to me and leaned down in front of my bed while the rest of the guardians looked around the room. _

"_Are you okay princess?" I slowly nodded my head. "My name is Dimitri Belikov; I'm going to take you back to the academy okay? Where is Rosemarie?" I sobbed at Rose's name. I still couldn't believe she gave herself over to them to save my life. _

"_She- she," I couldn't finish my sentence as sobs once again controlled me. I felt someone put their arms around me and I looked up to see Alberta Petrov. She was another guardian from the academy that I had known before we left. _

"_What happened to Rose?" she had been pretty close to Rose before we left and was using her nickname. I wiped my eyes and sniffled my nose before answering the two guardians. _

"_We were on our way to school when ten strigoi attacked," I began to shake but Guardian Petrov comforted me once again, "they were going to bite me, but Rose fought against them." The two guardians looked slightly shocked at this. "After the pinned her down again they made her an offer." _

"_What did they tell her?" Guardian Belikov asked me. _

"_They told her that if she went with them that they would let me go, and she agreed," I cried out. He said some things in a language I didn't know before taking his phone out and leaving the room. The guardians led me out of the room and soon we were on a jet plane back to the academy. They asked me questions concerning Rose, but I didn't answer any of them. After an hour or so Guardian Belikov came and sat down in front of me while holding a file. _

"_Here," he said handing me a bottle of water and I drank it greedily. I hadn't noticed how thirsty I was until I felt the water touch my lips. "Can you tell me about Rosemarie?" _

"_Rose," I corrected him, "she liked to be called Rose." He nodded his head. _

"_Can you tell me more about Rose?" _

"_What am I supposed to say?" seriously did this guy have any emotions? _

"_Was it her idea to leave the academy?" I jumped up from my seat. _

"_SHE WAS PROTECTING ME!" he seemed shocked that I had retaliated like this before his mask went back up. _

"_If she was protecting you then she should have come to the guardians," he told me and I felt my anger spike to uncontrollable levels. _

"_YOU DON'T GET IT, THEY WOULD HAVE SENT ME AWAY!" tears were now rolling down my face likes a waterfall. _

"_Who would have princess?" I leaned back in my seat a little embarrassed by my outburst. _

"_They would have sent me away like Ms. Karp," I said softly and the guardian looked at me shocked. _

"_You're a Spirit user," he said awed, "we wouldn't have sent you away princess, Ms. Karp was just mentally ill." How did he know I wasn't going to be ill too? How did he know anything? My nails were digging into the chair before I felt all of anger and darkness leaves my body. _

_That only meant one thing: Rose was alive._

* * *

**So what did you think? was it good? Bad? Awful? i am working on chapter two right now so if you want to read more just review!**

**love to all**


	2. Chapter 1

**How could I say no to TEN reviews! Thank you all so much for those i hope you like this chapter ;D**

**olivia williams: thank you so much for being my first reviewer!**

**xxrosexxhathawayxx: Why thank you. I try to be original as much as possible, even though sometimes i tend to fall into someone else's idea but i try ;D**

**Disclaimer: Okay so my birthday is coming up soon, so I have decided that i want the vampire academy characters for my birthday! hint, hint, dear family :P lol how funny is this stuff?**

* * *

**Rose pov **

**Taken: September 2, 2009**

**Now: December 24, 2012**

Punch harder.

Kick harder.

Run faster.

Do not show emotion.

That's all I've known for the past three years, three months and twenty two days. I fight hard, train hard, and show nothing or I die. I am not allowed to eat unless my trainer gives me food, I am not allowed to drink anything without permission, and I do not show emotions under any circumstances. I only get food once a month depending on how my training skills have improved. They use me as an assassin for rival strigoi basses so they can stay on top. I kill those strigoi when they want me to and ask no questions. They give me monlija's for my kills, but I do not show them in public. I do not leave the house unless given permission to leave by Hale, my trainer.

Hale is a strigoi that had been alive for three centuries, he has jet black hair, and he was an Ozera before turning against his will. He had taken an interest in her since the first day she attacked him after he tried to kill Lissa. I miss her, but I know that she is happy because every day I look through the bond to make sure of it. Never thought I'd see the day when she began to date Christian Ozera, but nevertheless she is dating him. She is free, and that's the only reason I gave into Hale's offer months ago. I liked Dimitri too. He was kind to her, and helped her after I left.

Now I was lying on the floor in my "room". I was not allowed to have a bed to sleep on so I slept on the floor without a pillow or blanket. I had little clothes, and the clothes that I did have were shorts, t-shirts, sports bras, and a pair of blank sneakers. I was staring at the ceiling thinking about what life would be like if we hadn't been separated by the strigoi. Would we have ever gotten caught? I guess I would never know.

The door slammed open and Hale walked in with a tray of food since it was the day every month I actually got to eat. On the tray was filled with a simple sandwich and a bottle of water. It wasn't much but after only having three meals since I arrived this was heaven.

"Eat then come downstairs for training," he said coldly before leaving. I rolled my eyes at him before taking the sandwich and bringing it to my mouth. The sandwich tasted good on my tongue as the sweet ham and cheese filled my mouth. I only ate a few bites before putting the tray in my closet to save some for later. I took only two sips of water so that I could have some more after training. I took out a pair of simple black shorts and a black sports bra. I removed my oversized sweatshirt that I used as a "night shirt" and looked down at my body. I was too skinny for a human being, and far too pale. I was about the same shade of paleness as a moroi, but not anywhere near the same shade as a strigoi.

I walked downstairs until I came to a room filled with dummies and weapons. There were a few other strigoi that I lived with in the room and one of them came up to talk to me.

"Hey Rosie," one day I was going to kill him, "How's life?" I gave him a glare.

"Could be better," I responded in the same monotone as he had. He laughed at me, "How's life with you, Austin?" he shrugged before Hale called me over.

"Do forty laps around the track, two hundred sit ups and pushups, and then end with two hours of hitting the punching bag." I nodded and ran out to the track. He was cutting me some slack today for some unknown reason, usually I do fifty or sixty laps. However I was not going to complain about the shortage of laps.

After I ran them I began working on my sit ups and pushups while semi talking to Austin at the same time. He was like me and was being trained to hunt rival strigoi, but unlike me he had already been turned before he joined. I was the only mortal in this program they were running.

"So did you hear that they might be letting us have a little bit of freedom?" I looked at him.

"What? Since when do they let us do something like that?" he shrugged his shoulders switching to sit ups while I switched to pushups. One…two…three…four.

"I don't know I guess they thought that you needed some new clothes," he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. I was the only one that needed new clothes since I still grew, but that would change after I turned the legal age for being turned into a strigoi for our unit.

"That should be fun," I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Rosemarie, Austin get back to work," Hale yelled at us. We went back to our training without any more distractions.

After my work out I was sent back to my room for an hour of cool down before free time in the evenings. Normally I check up on Lissa during this time so I slipped into her head.

"I know we're close Christian I can feel it," she was in her room with her boyfriend Christian, Mason, Eddie, some girl named Mia, and some guy named Adrian that just transferred to the academy. They all looked at her with pity in their eyes because they felt bad that she still hasn't moved on from me. I didn't blame them though in fact I wished that they did give up soon. Even if they did find me I knew that things would never be the same. One because I was in a habit now with how they worked me, and two because I knew that I could never guard Lissa the way I used to.

"Lissa can we take a break for a little while? We have to leave for the ski lodge in Idaho soon," Christian told her softly. She sighed before nodding, wait they were going on a ski trip? I'm jealous now because I most certainly did not get to go on trips like that. Soon there was a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal Dimitri. I'll admit this guy was hot and an excellent fighter, but something tells me I could take him in a fight.

"Are you ready to go princess?" she nodded and they all followed Dimitri out the door and to the jet planes.

I left her head out of boredom, could it kill her to do something more interesting? I mean here I am bored and tired of training all the time.

*DING*

Finally, cool down was over. I walked out of my room and to the living room where we all just hung out in the evenings. I sat down next to Annie and Jordan who were reading the same book I was. "Everneath" by Brodi Ashton was really good. It was about a girl who was taken after some heartbreak and now had to fight her way to save the ones she loves. Before I came here I was absolutely bored with books, but after a few months here I realized that books were the perfect way to escape this world.

"Rosemarie may I speak to you for a second?" Hale asked me as I sat down. I nodded and left with him to his study. He sat down behind his desk and motioned for me to sit down in the chair across from him. "Rosemarie it seems as though your friends have gotten closer to finding you and you know what that means," he smiled evilly at me. This was not good, not good at all.

"Please Hale," I said in a monotone, "they aren't getting close we are in no danger." He kept his sick smile on his face.

"None the less you will be punished for their stupidity." I gulped as he went to his closet and pulled out a long whip. My eyes went slightly wide at this, but I still kept my mask on. He came over behind me to give me instructions, "Lean back."

The whip came down on my flesh cold and hard. I flinched slightly as he struck me again and again. I don't know how long he whipped me for, but I did know that I would have some pretty major scars or injuries later. After he was done he gave me instructions to make sure that they didn't get any closer to finding me, and I'm just thinking how the heck I'm going to do that without leaving the compound that I've lived in for the past three years.

"You may go back to your room now to rest. Tomorrow you will be traveling with Annie to take out a strigoi base in Idaho that is ignoring our orders to not attack the ski lodge there." I nodded before leaving. I wonder if that was the same place Lissa was going. Maybe I could see her again. Wait, what was I thinking? If I'm caught then I could be facing three months no food or worse. When I got back to my room I finished my sandwich and took four sips of water leaving me with a half full bottle of water.

Sleep did not come easy on a day before a task, and tonight would be no different. Especially with the thoughts running through her head that she might actually get to see Lissa again, I chuckled at the thought. I knew that it was never going to happen, and if it did I would be severely punished for it. Someone knocked on my door and I opened it to see Annie.

"Hey Anne, what brings you here to my lovely room," we all like to make fun of each other whenever we weren't on serious missions and during training.

"Well I just came to let you know that we are leaving now," she said in the same sarcastic voice as me. I snorted at her before grabbing a pair of gloves from my closet. "Let's go," she said with a hint of amusement in her eyes. We walked down to the garage so that I could get my motorcycle. It had been my gift for my first mission since I did not have strigoi speed like the others. When we reached the gate of the house she sprinted away while I made my motorcycle come to life with the twist of my keys. The plan was that I would meet up with her in Idaho tomorrow at sunset since she had to stop to get out of the sun and it would take me a while to get there.

I plugged in my IPOD before taking off. Listening to music also calmed my nerves before an attack, but books tended to help more. A song came on that always made me feel emotions; one that I thought represented my life a little bit. It was "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. I shivered and shrugged my jacket higher onto my shoulder while going at seventy miles per hour. Damn winter.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

As much as I wanted to go back to the academy I don't think that I would fit in there anymore. So much has changed in the past few year, and I don't think that I could ever be the same Rose Hathaway ever again. The wind whipped at my hair as I flew down from Spokane to Idaho. It wasn't hard to do, but it was risky especially during winter to ride a cycle like mine.

I drove until the sun began to rise and I hoped that Annie had been smart enough to get shelter by now because if she didn't then she would be burning to death right now. Another thing that made it hard to run away was that Hale had inserted trackers into our arms so that he would know if we left or died. It came in handy at some points, but it was awful at other times. Like if you ever wanted to run away for instance.

I made outside the lodge by sundown which was good since I was a little early. I waited for Annie at the rendezvous a few miles out by the slopes, outside the wards. After a few hours of waiting I began to get impatient, where the heck was she? I looked at the slopes where some of the students were flying down the slopes. I wonder if I could join them. I dismissed the idea as soon as it came to my mind, but it seemed so tempting.

Soon it was midnight and Annie still hadn't shown up so I called Hale.

"Hathaway," he growled, "why are you not attacking yet?" someone's in a good mood tonight, I thought sarcastically.

"I'm in position, but Annie hasn't shown up yet," I snapped. I heard some cursing on the other line while someone was angrily typing something onto a computer.

"Damn it!" he screamed before answering me, "Annie's dead, she didn't find shelter in time so she burned to death earlier." I cursed as well. "Go along with the plan you are more than capable than to take out the base by yourself. According to our resources the group attacked earlier tonight, killing some moroi in the lodge I want them gone now." And with that happy note he hung up on me. I sighed, it wasn't the first time this had happened in the past years. It was true that I probably could take out a base on my own, but it felt nice to always have some backup with me.

I took my stake out of my jacket pocket and walked over to where the strigoi base was. I could hear cold laughing from the inside and my guess was that they were celebrating their victory over the moroi today. Stupid strigoi always taking the wrong orders.

I waited a few moments outside the door before ramming into it forcing it open. I walked in casually before turning to all of the scared faces of the strigoi.

"Well, well what are we celebrating?" That's when the fighting began.

* * *

**Yep, so our dear little Rosie is an assassin for strigoi to kill strigoi. I hope that makes since...**

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Am I mean? **

**answer: yes ;)**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER TWO!**

**Love to all**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay i officially love all of you guys! ten reviews per chapter? Am i dreaming again?**

**Vafreek: i certainly hope that you haven't ;D**

**Crazydancer108: well it looks like you're in luck then ;)**

**mavebelikova: AHHHH TOO MANY QUESTIONS! um... maybe, maybe, maybe! he he i love being evil ;P**

**i hope you all like a little Dimka in the morning!**

* * *

**Dimitri pov **

I had been curious about Rosemarie ever since we brought Vasilisa back from Iowa. I had looked at her files several times since then and I found myself awed by what she did to protect her friend. She should have come to us about Lissa while she was at the academy, but I could understand why she didn't. Lissa had told us that Ms. Karp had confronted them just before being taken away and told them about how Lissa would be locked up if anyone caught her. Rose was just trying to help her friend, and how she gave up her life for Vasilisa was just astonishing. I don't think that I knew any other novice that would do something like that at a young age. She was truly astonishing.

I walked on duty by the wards at the ski lodge. It was the only position available and I had taken it in a heartbeat. Why? I would never know, but I just had this feeling that I needed to be on duty tonight. Especially since there was an attack earlier this morning killing a bunch of moroi, and it was beginning to cause mass panic. The strigoi had never been this complex before and it was beginning to startle some of moroi at Court. They thought the answer was that dhampirs needed to graduate earlier, but I was appalled by this. How could you send children at such a young age out there to fight strigoi?

I heard a sick scream in the distance outside of the wards. I called it in before taking out my stake and quietly running to the place where the scream came from. Again I heard another one sickening scream as I ran a little bit faster. I came to a clearing that held a little wooden cabin, and again I radioed in my location. Sneaking around cautiously I peered into the window and what I saw shocked me.

There standing in the middle of the room was a girl. A girl with long brown hair, almost black, with it tied up into a ponytail. Her skin was as pale as a moroi, but she was too strong to be a moroi. How do I know? She was lifting a male strigoi into the air with both of her hands before she tossed him on the other side of the room. I looked deeper through the window and saw about eleven dead strigoi lying on the floor with terrified expressions. Had this one girl taken all of them down? She screamed something to the one strigoi and he backed up putting his hands up in surrender. She didn't buy it though as she tossed him again onto the table. It broke as he fell to the floor. She turned and stalked over to the strigoi when I got a glimpse of her face.

Faded brown eyes, this girl's brown eyes were almost black. That's all I saw before she took one of the beams from the table that had fallen off and struck it into the strigoi's left leg. He howled in pain as she did the same with his other leg and his arms. She said something to him and the strigoi looked like he wanted to cry. At that moment Alberta, Stan, and a few other guardians I didn't know the names to come up and leaned next to me.

"What's going on?" Stan asked. Through the window the girl stopped torturing the man and looked around as if she had heard Stan. I quietly shushed them and pointed to the window. They all gasped at what the saw and they were probably thinking the same thing that I had. Who was this girl? After a few moments she returned to the strigoi and stared at him. He seemed like he was begging her at this point, but she ignored him and staked him in the heart with her stake. She seemed pleased with herself as she looked around the room. She went over to one of the cabinets and took out gallon of gasoline; she reached into her pocket and found a match. She poured gasoline onto the bodies of the strigoi and a few other places in the house. She struck the match and just looked at it for a moment. She seemed mesmerized by the flame as it burned on the stick. She shook her head in exasperation before throwing it onto the farthest body. It lit into flames as the girl left the house unfazed.

"What the heck was that?" one of the guardians asked me as we got up from our position from the ground.

"I don't know, but I think that I want to talk to that girl," Alberta said. We all agreed and went over to the front of the house to find the girl yelling at her phone.

"What do you mean there's another one?" she seemed really mad right now. She listened intently before answering, "Can't you send Austin and Jacob?" who? "What those two lazy strigoi can't bring themselves out of the feeder's room to help?" She listened again before she shut her phone and threw it at a nearby tree. It crushed into pieces on impact as she watched the pieces scatter onto the ground. She looked back at the burning house, and that's when I got a better look at her.

She was way too skinny, that was the first thing I noticed. She looked like she hadn't eaten in months or had a decent glass of water. She was wearing a black coat that didn't look like protected her from the cold at all, black shorts, and a pair of running shoes. She grumbled some things that I didn't hear before slipping her stake into her coat pocket. Stan made a huge mistake then.

"Hey," he ran up to her, "who are you?" The girl's eyes shown with no emotion as she took Stan in before anger dominated her eyes, but not her face. She didn't answer, but she turned around and began to walk off. Stan wasn't having any of this. He ran up to her again and grabbed her arm, but if he knew of the consequences that came with that move I don't think he would have done it. She grabbed his arm and in one swift motion she was behind him and pressing it up against his back. She yanked it and I heard a sickening crack as Stan cried out in pain. The rest of the guardians and I rushed out to help him. She let go and began to stalk off toward the woods again before two guardians came up to her. They got into an offensive stance before both of them lunged. She didn't hesitate on grabbing both of their arms and yanking them towards each other causing them to bonk head pretty hard. They collapse onto the ground unconscious as Alberta reached Stan and I charged at the girl. I aimed a punch at her, but she ducked down. I literally went over her, and when I looked back she was lifting her legs up into a hand stand before flipping them over to land on the ground. I charged again, this time ready for her ducking, and lunged. We grappled for a little bit as my breath started to get weary, but hers didn't seem affected at all. Alberta joined me a moment later as we both began to fight her.

She was like a goddess when she fought because no matter how hard we tried she would either dodge our attack or study it to prepare herself for the next one. She somehow managed to knock Alberta out by hitting her neck hard with a punch, and that just left her and me. She looked at me and for a brief moment I saw something flash into her eyes before she stopped trying to attack me. I looked at her confused while she just stared at me, but why?

"You're the one taking care of Lissa?" her voice was cold and emotionless, but nevertheless I growled at her.

"That is none of your business," she smiled at me before raising her hands in a slight gesture.

"Just checking, so you're Dimitri Belikov," he eyes held a hint of awe. How the heck was she impressed by me after what she just did? She chuckled lightly and I couldn't help but want to smile at her laugh because unlike her voice it was soft and gentle. "You've caused quite a bit of hatred amongst the strigoi." How did she know those things?

"How do you know the strigoi hate me?" I asked her as I took a slight step towards her. She seemed unfazed by my action.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she had a little bit of playfulness in her eyes, "You know this is the most fun I've had in a long time." I looked at her confused before I was on my back with a loud thud. The breath left my body on impact as she leaned down over me with her eyes very serious. "My contract expired with them two years ago so you better make sure she doesn't get hurt," she growled before leaving. I sat up and looked around me; at the burning house filled with dead strigoi, at the guardians who were unconscious behind me, and at the spot where the girl disappeared. Something really got my attention though.

"_My contract with them two years ago so you better make sure she doesn't get hurt."_

What contract? Why did that girl look so familiar to me? Had I met her before? I heard someone groan in pain, and I looked to see Alberta trying to get up.

"Call the other guardians," she told me groggily, "we need to report this." I nodded and took out my radio, and soon enough ten guardians came to help us get the two unconscious guardians to the med clinic. The girl's face kept popping up in my memory and I couldn't get her out of my mind. Why was she so protective of Vasilisa? What damn contract was she talking about? They took me to get checked out and I was slightly shocked to hear that I had fractured two ribs when I fell to the ground at a certain angle and when she had punched me in the chest. I had never seen anyone fight with so much passion, it was truly incredible. After I was excused I went to my room for some rest. I flopped down onto my bed and my eyes were closed before I hit the pillow.

_I was back in the field by the lodge, except the cabin was on fire. I heard some crying from inside and I went to investigate. There lying in the middle of the room, hunched over, was the girl that I had seen today. Sobbing her eyes out while she rocked back and forth not seeing my entrance and she looked like she needed help. I slowly made my way over to her before I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into my chest and cried harder, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit of electricity coursing through my body at her touch. I smoothed back to her and told her comforting words in Russian, but I don't think she understood what I was saying. _

"_Help me," she sobbed out and I looked down at her and found her faded brown eyes looking at me. She looked so scared right now, like she had found a monster under her bed. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, but everything began to fade along with her. The cabin disappeared followed by the girl in my arms, and the last thing I heard was a soft. _

"_Help me." _

I woke up startled from my dream. Sweat was all over my body and my breathing was labored. What the heck was that? I shook it off, just a bad dream, I told myself. Just a bad dream, but then why did I feel like something was off? My stomach gave a slight grumble before I looked at the clock. It was almost nine o'clock in the evening for moroi time, and I realized I hadn't eaten since this morning. I shook my head and headed down to the cafeteria, or at least I was before Stan stopped me.

"Come with me," he said, "Some of the guardians went back and looked at the phone, and they found the memory chip still intact." That was good news maybe we could figure out who this person was. I nodded and put my mask on as we made our way to the meeting room on the west side of the lodge. Inside was Alberta, Yuri, Celeste, and Kirova who were all hunched over a computer screen.

"Any luck?" Stan asked but Alberta shook her head.

"This girl is really clever with hiding any sort of location or personal files," she explained obviously frustrated. "We can't find anything in here."

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked. Alberta shrugged and handed me the laptop. I looked at the entire file options there were just labeled after the days of the week. I clicked on Monday's and found two things:

**Food **

**Kick Austin's but**

I tried Tuesday's, but it was pretty much the same as was the rest of the files. Until something caught my eye, it was a small link that was almost invisible. I clicked it and it brought me to another file, and this one was way more interesting. It was a list.

**Arizona ****x**

**Kansas ****x**

**Iowa ****x**

**Idaho ****x**

**New York **

**Montana **

I was confused by the xs for a second before I realized that this lodge was in Idaho. I turned to Alberta.

"Have there been any sudden strigoi killings in Arizona, Kansas, or Iowa?" she looked thoughtful for a moment before she took her phone out to check for me.

"Yes, there have been, but the killer is unknown," she responded, "Why?" I showed them the files and all of their moths dropped open. "Do you think they are related?" I nodded.

"It's too much of a coincidence for it not to be related," I responded. Kirova then spoke up.

"I want this to stay here, meaning that no one discusses this outside this room understand?" we all nodded and she excused us.

"Guardian Belikov," Alberta yelled at me from down the hall. I turned around to face her.

"Yes, Guardian Petrov?"

"Earlier today when we were out by the cabin you looked like you knew the girl, how?" she looked genuinely curious.

"I don't think I have ever actually met the girl before, but maybe I have seen her in a photo," she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Did she say anything to you after me um," she didn't need to finish her sentence. I could be embarrassing to admit that you were knocked unconscious by a girl that you didn't know. I considered lying to her about what the girl said to me, but if I got caught I could get fired.

"She somehow knew who I was and told me to keep Vasilisa safe," I told her confused.

"Why would she tell you that?" I shrugged before we went our separate ways. I went to my room to find Tasha about the knock on it. She gave me a bright smile and walked over to me.

"Hey Dimka have you thought about my offer?" she had offered for me to become her guardian with "benefits", but what the girl said kept ringing into my ears.

"_My contract with them two years ago so you better make sure she doesn't get hurt."_

There had sort of had a meaning of or else behind it, too. I nodded at Tasha knowing what I had to do.

"I'm sorry Tasha, but I can't leave the princess unprotected," she gave me a puppy dog face.

"I'm sure they could find other guardians, Dimka," I nodded at her, but I was groaning on the inside. How could this woman not get the point?

"I am aware of that Tasha, but it is my duty to protect the princess and that is a duty I will not turn my back on. I did consider your offer but my duty belongs here," she nodded sadly and left me standing there alone in front of my room.

I lie down on my bed again and just stared at my ceiling before sleep over took me again.

_I was in a stone room. It didn't have a bed, and all it had was a little closet in the corner. I looked around to find the girl laying down in the corner like she was sleeping. I went over to her and shook her awake. The second she saw me she ran into my arms and began to chant again. _

"_Help me. Help me," she chanted as I hugged her close to me. _

"_Who are you?" she turned away from me and chuckled._

"_Silly Dimitri, you already know who I am," she laughed and went outside the door and I couldn't help but follow her. I followed her down the hall and down a long twisted staircase into what looked like a living room. She went over to the couch and sat down but motioned me to come with her. I sat down next to her and she leaned down onto my lap. _

"_Are you going to help me?" she asked with big eyes as if she were pleading. _

"_Why do you need my help?" I asked her. She only laughed again as she gestured around her. _

"_Why else? I want to leave here, but if I do then they'll just kill me or Lissa," there it was again. She had mentioned Vasilisa. _

"_How do you know her?" she only giggled again before she got up and smiled at me. I almost melted at her soft smile. _

"_You ask too many questions," she said before her eyes went wide and pleading again. "Help me," she screamed out as everything went black._

I woke up again with sweat all over my body I sat up and put my head in my hands just thinking about my dreams. What was going on? Was it real? Did this girl really need help?

I was so confused.

* * *

**awwww... you dream about her! It was meant to be! Lol so what did you think about that? me? Well i wrote it so of course i like it :P **

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER THREE!**

**Love to all**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so i apologize ahead of time for this chapter not being as long as the other one, but this is just a short chapter in Rose's pov so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chelseajaybaybeh: just remember that Rose looks completely different from her updated picture in the profile. Her eyes are more dead, she is a lot paler than before, and her hair isn't the same either...**

**mavebelikova: no Rose can not dreamwalk, Dimitri is just having some dreams about her... i hope that make's since...**

**Ranim: maybe... **

**Disclaimer: For my birthday i would like a certain Russian God for the entire day! How awesome would that be? **

* * *

**Rose pov**

Great just what I needed, another whipping because I came in contact with guardians. Honestly it wasn't my fault! Did Hale believe that? Nope, he just blamed me and whipped me until I almost reached unconsciousness. Yep that just made my day a whole lot better, insert sarcasm here. I just wanted to kill them at the moment for making me endure this type of torture. Did they have any idea what they were doing to me? Of course they didn't, they didn't know anything about me.

Dimitri was even hotter in person. He was truly like a god, and his fighting was exceptionally good. I'll admit I had wanted to just run into his arms and show the first emotion I had never used since I came here: sadness. I had wanted to scream my misery out to him and have him calm me down. Unfortunately I am stuck in this heck hole until I die.

After my mission in New York I made it back to Spokane without a problem, until I was whipped and told that I would not be given food for this month. Was it worth it? No probably not. It hurt, my whole body hurt from every whip, every day of training, and every other thing I've had to do here ever since I came here. Sometimes I wonder if I had fought harder on that day if things had been different. If I would have ever met Dimitri, or if we would ever had gone back to the Academy.

"Wake up, Rosie," I felt someone shaking me awake. It was Jacob, his black hair as flopped all over his pale head.

"What?" I growled at him. He smirked at me.

"Midnight training, come on," I groaned before changing into some workout clothes. I jogged over to the training room and was met by Hale, Austin, Jacob, and Jordan.

"I'm sure all of you are aware of the fact that we have lost Annie on our last attack," I groaned mentally. Another lecture that had nothing to do with me, just perfect. "Now do you know why she died?" Jordan raised her hand.

"She wasn't careful enough on the attack?" Hale's eyes flashed with anger as he lunged at her and ripped her head off. She barely had time to react before she died. I felt sadness enter my chest, but I did not show it. This had happened before when there were ten of us, but Hale got mad easily and just "disposed" of anyone who couldn't keep up with us.

"She betrayed us and Rose took care of her," Jacob tried, but his head was taken off as well. Hale glanced at Austin and I with a look of annoyance.

"Anyone else?"

"She didn't find shelter on time, the sun burned her," Austin said with a little bit of hesitation. Hale smiled at him before telling us to do sixty laps and then we could go back to bed. I sighed as we went over to the track while Hale left to his study. A few other strigoi came in and began to practice with their fangs on the dummies while I ran with Hale.

"I'm sorry about Jordan," I told him as we ran. It had not been a secret that he had spent a lot of time with her before I showed up.

"Not your fault, it was Annie's fault," he growled, "Stupid girl couldn't find shelter," he grumbled as he used his speed to finish his laps in a record breaking time and stomping off to his room. I felt bad for him, I mean two people on this team were killed today because Annie couldn't find stupid shelter. What kind of strigoi was she? I mean come one, who couldn't find shelter?

I finished my inner grumblings about the same time I finished my laps. Looking at the clock I decided that I should just stay in here and train since I only had an hour until regular training time. I took out a punching bag and pretended that it was Annie as I punched it harder and harder. Hale never let us have gloves because the others could heal and he wasn't going to show any signs of favoritism towards me. My hands were bright red by the time I finished and I think that I have fractured something, but I didn't stop to check because someone was clapping behind me. I turned around to see Hale standing there with a proud expression on his face.

"You've come far since your first training session," I almost shivered at the thought of my first session. I had passed out from exhaustion at the end and Jacob had been nice enough to carry me back to my room while Austin persuaded Hale to let me stay and not be killed. Every day since then I focused harder on my training for one major reason: Lissa. If I failed then she would be open to any strigoi hunting her, but that contract ended two years ago. I still had fear on my side for most strigoi so they didn't dare hunt her or face the wrath of me.

"You could say that," I told him turning back to the punching bag and beating the crap out of it.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked me sensing my slight anger.

"I lost two friends today because Annie was a stupid ****," I exclaimed showing a little bit of emotion. I couldn't stop it from coming and soon Hale had pinned me against the wall.

"What," he yanked my head back forcefully causing blood to go to the back of my mouth, "did I tell you about showing emotion?" I put my mask on hoping that he couldn't see my fear.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out as he put a hand on my neck exposing it. Oh no, this only happened when he was furious. He would compel me to make me feel intense pain and then bite me, and it will always be the most painful experience ever. His eyes met mine before they bored into them.

"This will be very painful for you," I nodded as he bit my neck. Pain erupted into my body as I literally felt my life slipping from my body. It felt as if fire was crawling up my skin slowly and letting it burn slowly, or as if I had been caught into bear traps and someone thought it would be funny to carve some things onto my stomach. Then, thankfully, it was over and Hale pulled away wiping his mouth. "Go to your room training has been postponed for today." I simply nodded but I didn't go to my room, I went to the bathroom to wash out my new wound so that I wouldn't get infected. At some point Austin came into the room as well. He saw my neck and cursed under his breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I only nodded as I left the room without emotion as usual and sat down on my floor thinking. I was thinking about everything that had happened over the past three years. How I first came here, my first months here, and the past few months. It was all so different than at the academy. Where you get three meals a day and do not get killed if you answer a question wrong. However here I trained harder and got stronger than most novices, and I guess that was the only upside to this. I finally gave in and closed my eyes praying for a dream because ever since I had gotten here I haven't had a single dream or nightmare.

I didn't get my wish.

**Dimitri pov **

Rosemarie Hathaway would be seventeen rights now, I read in the most recent report. She gave her life to protect Princess Dragomir after running away believing that she was protecting the princess. This report made Rose seem like she had taken Vasilisa away for selfish reason, but I knew better. After Vasilisa had explained all of it to us I knew that Rose was only thinking of what was best for Vasilisa and not herself. It amazed me on how well this girl knew her duty even if she did get in trouble a lot.

"Guardian Belikov?" I turned around to find Vasilisa standing there with a hopeful look in her eyes. This could only mean that she thought that she had new information about Rose.

"Yes princess," I asked her respectfully she scowled at my politeness but ignored it for the moment.

"I think I have found her," she said hope filling her eyes once again. I only raised an eyebrow at her. "I think she's in Spokane." My breath stopped at the mention of Spokane. That was where a strigoi hideout had been seen by a bunch of guardians and I was one of the guardians they chose to go invade it later in the week.

"Vasilisa," I began I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this, but i don't think I could just give up her hope like that, "there is an expedition to Spokane later this week." More hope filled her eyes.

"Can you go? Can you please look for her?" I hesitantly nodded my head.

"Yes I am going, and I will try to look for her. I can't promise anything, but I will try if I get some free time," she gave me a big hug before skipping off to meet her friends for breakfast. I sighed, would we actually be able to bring her back? Was she even alive?

* * *

**Bad Dimitri you can not promise something you might not be able to deliver... Oh who am I kidding, I'm not that mean... Just too let you know yes they are finding her pretty early, but there is going to be a lot of drama going on, along with heartbreak and a return of a certain bastard... **

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Love to all**


	5. Chapter 4

**Surprise! I have a new chapter for you guys! How many of you saw this coming? All of you? Damn that's disappointing...**

**: but if I do that then you have to wait longer while my finger grow back... or until Lissa heals them...**

**Love Dimples: I'm trying to make it more of a friendship at first...**

**MeantForEachOtherRD: remember that they have practically brainwashed her, and she is afraid of what will happen if she goes out of line. I would prefer not to kill my main character without the presence of a Spirit User...**

**Dimitri pov**

It was now three days later and some of the guardians and I were preparing to go on the trip to see if there were any strigoi in Spokane. I didn't know what to think about this, and right now that wasn't what was on my mind. It was Rose and the promise I made to Vasilisa. I would search for her just as I promised, but only after we went on our search for the strigoi.

When we got onto the plane Alberta came and sat down next to me.

"I heard about your promise to Vasilisa," I froze, "I think what you're doing is very kind." She winked at me and I relaxed a little bit at least she wasn't mad at me. When we landed we went to a nearby hotel to plan our attack. We would leave in the morning and search through all of the disowned buildings in the area to search for any signs of the strigoi. After we went through our plans three times to make sure we had it all figured out we went to bed, and I was assaulted by another dream from the mystery girl.

_I was in the same room as my last dream only the girl was putting on some short from her closet. _

"_Have you figured out who I am Dimitri?" she strolled over to me with a hope filled look. I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around her. I think I was beginning to like her more and more with each dream. She frowned at me. "Well that's not good." I chuckled at her response. _

"_Who are you?" I asked every time, but I got the same answer. Her eyes turned sad and scared as she rushed into my arms. _

"_Help me, please help me," she pleaded. I looked down at her. _

"_Where are you?" I asked but she wouldn't answer me before she smiled. _

"_Don't worry you are close to me, please come help me. I want to leave."_

Someone was shaking me awake and I turned to look at Stan. He gave me a slight smile.

"You were talking in your sleep," I groaned, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Just a dream," I told him, but I don't think he believed me. Never the less he let it go.

"Come on, we leave in an hour," I nodded while I changed into my guardian attire along with my long duster. I slipped two stakes into my pocket in case I lost one of them before following Stan out the door to meet the rest of the Guardians.

*later that day*

"One, two, three," Alberta kicked open the door and we all flooded inside. There were about thirty of us as we spread around the house. I felt something strike my side and I turned around to see a young female strigoi with blond hair. We grappled for a moment before I had her pinned down and I was about to stake her before she began pleading.

"Please don't kill me," she begged but my stake went over her heart, "I'll tell you were the main base is." I stopped mid stroke.

"Where," I growled at her in a monotone as I cut her cheek with my stake. She yelped but continue to give me the address. I killed her soon after and went to tell the other guardians where the main base was. We all go into the cars still piped up on adrenaline from our last attack as we drove to the location. It didn't look like anything special but it felt like something was pulling me to the house.

We all got out slowly and went over the plan one more time as we all got nearer to the door.

"One, two, three," Alberta said as we struck down the door again. We were immediately taken by five strigoi, but we managed to kill them easily and not being killed. I heard a door slam from what sounded like something from upstairs, but I wasn't so sure. A male strigoi lunged at me, he had blond hair that flipped around his red eyes. he hissed at me before he tried to get a punch on me, but he didn't succeed very well before I had him dead underneath me.

After a few more strigoi attacks we finally had cleared out a majority of the strigoi and the others that hadn't been killed by us had run outside in a panic only to turn to dust. We had lost seven guardians all together, and that was a major victory for us. I was told to look through the living room for any other signs of other bases, but when I got into the room I felt like I had been hit by a train.

It was the same room from my dream. It couldn't be, could it? No, it was the exact same room I could see the couch that I had held the girl in and the door that led to a hidden staircase that led to the second floor of the building. I called for backup and ten guardians came in ready to assist me. I looked at the wall before I found the crack the girl had shown me two nights before. I gently pushed on it and the wall opened to reveal the twisted staircase I had almost fell down that one night. The guardians looked at me in awe before they followed me up the stairs. I found the hallway which held five doors. Two guardians were sent to each room, but I went to the room from my dream which was the last door on the left. I stared at it before slamming it open. Something attacked me from behind as soon as I entered the doorway. I turned around and came face to face with the girl from my dreams. She only had on a long T-shirt and some shorts, but she still managed to look beautiful in it. She charged at me before punching me in the gut.

Alberta lunged at her, but she avoided her attack by sidestepping to the left causing Alberta to falter and loose her balance. She kicked Alberta to the side before lunging at me again. This time I was ready for her and grabbed her arm mid punch and shoved her into the wall. She seemed shocked that I actually got a good shot at her, but she easily recovered. The other guardians heard the commotion and came to assist us in taking the girl down, but oh boy did she go down with a fight. She had single handedly managed to knock out half of the guardians and seriously injured a majority of the rest. Soon the rest fo the guardians were up here as we surrounded her. There were no windows around the room so the only way out was to go through the door which we all had blocked. Her face was emotionless as she calculated different ways to escape.

"We're not going to hurt you," Yuri said to her as he lowered his stake and put his hands up in a surrender gesture. She didn't hesitate to lung at him giving him a good right hook to his eye. All of us moved again and ten of us had to pin her down, but even then she would not stop struggling. Yuri recovered from the attack and came over to her, he pressed a finger on somewhere on her neck that was supposed to knock someone out. She kept struggling as he stepped back confused on why that hadn't worked. Stan had another idea and hit her on the head with the butt of his stake. Her eyes rolled back into her head almost instantly as she went limp in all of the guardian's arms. The all struggled to catch her, but in the end she fell to the ground with a thud. I went over to her and picked her up bridal style in my arms as the rest of the guardians were starting to wake up from unconsciousness.

I glared at Stan.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked him and he just shrugged.

"It seemed fitting," he told me and I rolled my eyes at him. I went into the living room and put the girl down on the couch as the rest of the guardians were searching the rest of the house for anymore strigoi.

"Is she going to be alright?" Alberta came over to me and asked.

"I think she will be, she didn't even get a scratch from our attacks," I told her.

"She looks about seventeen or eighteen; do you think that she was taken from an academy?"

"If she was then we have to figure out that academy's training exercises," Alberta chuckled at me before studying the girl closely again. Her eyes went wide in shock as she saw something on her shoulder. She took her shirt and lowered it a little bit to reveal a small birthmark just above her shoulder. It didn't look like much just a little circle if you asked me, but soon Alberta went into shock. "Alberta?"

"Oh my god," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It can't be," she muttered as she stroked the girl's head.

"Do you know this girl?" she nodded before she was thrown across the room. I looked down and saw that the girl was awake and she was fighting again. Why had we not tied her up? I bent down and held her there while twenty other guardians fiddled with a pair of flex cuffs as they put them on her arms and legs forcefully. By the time she was securely bound she was just growling at us in different languages until there was one language that I understood.

"Почему ты делаешь это со мной? уйти и оставить меня в покое. Вы просто мне больно, как они это сделал," she growled at all of us. I spoke back to her a little quick.

"Мы не собираемся причинять тебе боль. Что академии вы?" she scoffed at me.

"Да, правильно. Я не был в академии в течение трех лет." I gave up on trying fighting her, but soon we were going to have to leave again so we boarded the cars. Before we left the girl saw one of the strigoi that I had killed and started screaming at him.

"AUSTIN!" she looked like she wanted to cry but she didn't, instead she cursed at us until someone knocked her out again. This time I didn't know who. After an hour we began to board the jet plane back to the academy and by that time the girl had woken up, but she refused to speak to any of us. I sat across from her as she just stared out the window still bound by her cuffs.

"What is your name?" I asked her, but again she refused to tell me. Alberta was still in shock from earlier but I think she was going to come around soon. One of the guardians handed me two bottles of water and I saw her eyes go wide and hungry at the sight. I took one over to her and leaned down to get her cuffs off, but she just let her hands go letting the plastic fall to the table in two pieces as she took the water from me and began to chug it. I was shocked yet impressed that she had gotten her cuffs off in such a little amount of time and had kept it from each of us.

"When did you get your cuffs off?" I asked her as I sat back down into my seat. She just shrugged.

"About five minutes after I woke up," she responded. Her voice sounded cold and raspy and her face just portrayed no emotions. She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest as she began to look out the window again.

"How long have you been there?" she flinched slightly at my question, but she stayed composed.

"Three years, three months, and twenty six days," she said sadly. She turned her head in my direction before giving me a questioning look. "You didn't touch my back did you?" I shook my head and she looked relieved.

"Why?" she didn't respond.

"Can you tell me your name?" she shook her head. "Why?"

"I just don't like it when people see my back," she snapped at me in anger. Stan came up to me.

"Listen can't you be a little bit grateful we got you out of that place?" he asked her in anger. She smirked coldly at him before shaking her head.

"Nope, I never asked to be rescued."

"So you went there willingly?" she got up from her chair and it didn't surprise me that she had gotten the cuffs off her legs too.

"I did not go there willingly, I was taken there to help my friend," she growled and I found myself slightly scared by her, and a little turned on? Wow were done that come from? Yes she was pretty, but I don't know, it just seemed weird.

"What friend?" he sneered, but he was cut off short by Alberta punching him in the nose, "What the heck?"

"Do not disrespect Rose that way," she growled and that's when it all clicked in my mind. Here standing on the jet plane was Rosemarie Hathaway, the one who had disappeared to save Vasilisa Dragomir's life.

And she look absolutely pissed off.

* * *

**You bet she is! You can not say something like that to ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY and not expect her to get pissed off... **

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 5!**

**Love to all**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay i think that you guys are spoiling me... I mean come on, 66 reviews so far i just absolutely love you guys :D**

**sunside: that, my friend, was just a simple birth mark...**

**tlingit gurl2010: sorry but Rose is a little more controlled than we give her credit for.**

**Vafreek: *gulp***

**Disclaimer: I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, until i own the vampire academy characters.**

* * *

**Rose pov**

How dare he assume something like that? Went willingly my arse, I mean come on why would I go willingly? I jumped up from my seat since my leg cuffs had been off for a while now, and faced him angrily.

"What friend?" he sneered, but he was cut off short by Alberta punching him in the nose, "What the heck?" thank you Alberta, I thought mentally.

"Do not disrespect Rose that way," oh crap, this is not good. How did she recognize me? I looked completely different then I was three years ago. I felt myself getting angrier and angrier for each second that went by. I wasn't supposed come back, I wasn't supposed to live through this, and I most certainly was not supposed to be on a jet plane filled with about twenty three guardians. My hands began shaking as I felt my resolve starting to slip, but me being me I was able to control it at the complete last second as I sat back down into my seat without looking at any of them. I blocked out all of my senses except sight as I just stared out the window. It had been forever since I've been on a plane and it has been a while since I was just able to relax. I faintly felt someone shaking me.

"Rose?" I turned to see Dimitri looking at me with a worried expression. "Are you really Rosemarie Hathaway?" I didn't want to answer, but something about him made me just wants to crawl into his arms and cry for the first time in years. I looked into his eyes and saw right through his guardian mask and saw shock and concern deep into his eyes.

"Unfortunately," I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Vasilisa has been looking for you ever since you disappeared," where was he going with this?

"I know."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"What's with the 21 questions?" I snapped at him he flinched slightly but didn't answer me.

"She'll be happy to see you," he stated before he chuckled, "she used to always come to me with some new information about you every month claiming that she was getting closer."

"She was close, which just ended up worse for me," I growled at him. His eyes widened a little bit before his mask was up. I was relieved when the flight attendant came on saying that we were landing soon. When we did land the guardians sent me off to the med clinic.

"Well, by the looks of it she hasn't eaten in a while," Dr. Olendski told a few of the guardians, "Lots of bruises on her arms and legs, but other thank that she looks fine. I advise a few days of rest and lots of food." My mouth almost watered at the thought of food, but I kept my composure.

"What about her back?" What? Oh I am going to kill Dimitri. Dr. O looked at him for a moment before turning back to me.

"Would you be comfortable showing your back?" she asked gently.

"No," I growled at her, but she ignored me and went over to my back and lifted up my shirt. She gave a faint gasp and fainted on the spot. I tore my shirt down because I did not want anyone to see my monlija's nor my whip marks. A few guardians came up to help the poor doctor and I used that time to sneak out the window. I ran to the wards as fast yet as steady as I could. I was still only in my t-shirt and shorts, but the cold meant nothing to me right now. I ran all the way outside the wards and a few miles up. I could go farther, but the sun was coming out. It blinded my eyes as I climbed up a nearby tree for safety. I hadn't been comfortable in the sun ever since I arrived, I only saw the sun when I went on missions but still I didn't go out a lot. The sun hurt my eyes so I faced the opposite direction of the blaring ball of fire.

"Stupid guardians," I mumbled as sleep overtook me.

**Dimitri pov **

How is it that you let one girl out of your sight for two seconds and she suddenly disappears? Even better was that I was sent to retrieve her, and that was really interesting. I looked everywhere, but no matter how hard I searched I just couldn't find her. Vasilisa would freak if I told her that I lost her long lost best friend disappeared after we found her. After two hours of searching I decided to look outside the wards just a few miles out. As soon as was a few miles out, with no luck, I punched the tree out of frustration. I heard someone grunt with annoyance.

"Rose?" I looked up and about three yards up was Rose sleeping in a tree. At any other point in time I would have laughed at her hiding spot, but now I was just relieved to see that she was safe. I climbed up a few branches up so that I could lift her out of the tree. I was now extremely grateful for my height. Once I had her in my arms I slowly climbed down from the tree, but I almost fell once. After I regained my balance I looked down at the sleeping goddess in my arms. She looked so innocent in her sleep, like the past three years hadn't happened. Her skin was rough yet smooth in my arms as if they were burning a whole through my duster. I smoothed back a lock of her hair behind her ear before setting off back to the Academy.

"Where was she?" Alberta asked as I reentered the med clinic.

"She was asleep up in a tree a few miles outside the wards," I answered and she nodded her head at me. She looked at Rose and flipped her onto her back to lift up her shirt. What I saw made me want to faint in shock and in disgust. On her back were hundreds of little X's shaped like lightning bolts, and I knew automatically that they were monlija's. There were also slash marks that were carefully maneuvered to make her monlija's connected like a dance.

"Oh my god," Alberta said before running out the door while I just stood there shocked.

"That's why I didn't want anyone to see my back," a voice came from Rose, only it sounded a little raspy and sad. "They're automatically disgusted by it." I sat down next to her as she flipped herself onto her back.

"Why did you run?" she hesitated before she answered.

"I guess I just can't see myself here anymore. I've been there for so long I don't remember the daily routine anymore, just what I had to do for the past three years, three months, and twenty two days," she said sadly.

"Not that you were counting right?" she actually gave a light chuckle, but it sounded raspy like she hadn't laughed in a while.

"Nope," she said popping the "p". She turned to me and gave me a curious look. "You guarded Ivan Szlesky right?"

"How did you know that?" she shrugged.

"Took out a base in India that had," she stopped and searched through a tiny pocket that I hadn't seen before, "this in one of the drawers I was told to look through, hope you appreciate it because I didn't get food for two months so that I could keep it." I was curious to what she had and I almost broke down when she handed me the mystery object.

It was an old pocket watch that Ivan had given me for my birthday about five years ago when we graduated from St. Basils. It was gold, but had a little message engraved on the inside and I didn't hesitate to open it. The picture from graduation was firmly in place along with the message at the bottom.

_To Dimitri, my best badass friend and guardian_

_Ivan_

I didn't realize I was slightly crying until Rose whipped a few stray tears away.

"How?" I asked her while she shrugged.

"I was low on weapons and was searching the house when I found it. I remembered that you were Lissa's new guardian and thought if I ever met you I should give it back," I couldn't believe her and before I knew it I was holding her in a death grip hug whispering my thanks into her ears so many times. She must have said "you're welcome" over a hundred times.

"Are you hungry? You must want to see Lissa," I told her and her face fell, "What's wrong?" she gave me a wry smile before turning emotionless again.

"I'm not used to eating this soon," I was going to burn that house later.

"How often did you eat?"

"Once a month except sometimes when I got into trouble then I would wait two months," she looked away sheepishly, and I grabbed her hand for support. Electricity shocked through my hand and I almost flinched back from the amazing feeling, but she didn't show any emotion to the shock.

"Come on let's go see Vasilisa," I told her as I led her out the door of the med clinic, but she pulled away abruptly. "What's wrong?" she looked down at herself blushing a tiny bit before the answer hit me. She looked like a mess; her hair was in tangles, her shorts and shirt was covered in dirt and blood, and her skin had mud on her arms and legs. "Oh."

Thank god, Alberta chose the right time to walk in with a new pile of clothes. She handed them to Rose and escorted her to her room so that she could get cleaned up a bit before breakfast since it was early morning in vampire time. I walked back to my own room for a little while before going to the cafeteria for breakfast as well, and I was immediately bombarded by Vasilisa.

"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is she here?" she kept asking me questions at a million miles per hour and I began to feel dizzy from the effects. She led me over to her table were the others were sitting and sat me down repeating her questions.

"Lissa leave him alone," Adrian growled at her rubbing his temple, "you are giving all of us a headache." They all mumbled their agreements and I was beginning to wonder where Rose was. Was everything alright? My phone buzzed with a text and I looked at it.

**Dimitri**

**I am bringing Rose to the cafeteria now, keep her friends waiting. Rose is really nervous to see Lissa again. **

**Alberta**

I clicked my phone shut and told all of the others that I did have news on Rose. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes while they strained to listen to what I was saying. I paused and looked at the doors just as Rose and Alberta walked in. She looked a lot better than she did before, but she still looked a little dead. Her hair was smoothed out in a low ponytail that covered her neck, she wore a long sleeve gray shirt with a pair of jeans, and she had applied makeup to some of her cuts and bruises on her face so that no one else could see them. She looked around with a mask before spotting us and gently walking over to the table.

"Well?" Christian asked impatiently. I saw Rose smirk coldly from behind the table as she went up behind him and tapped him on the shoulders. He let out an exasperated sigh before looking back at her. He just waved her off and turned back to us, and it took all of my control not to laugh at Rose's outraged expression.

"Well don't I feel loved," she said in a cold voice that Vasilisa jumped at. She turned around, but unlike us she immediately recognized her lost fried. She screamed and pulled her into the biggest death hug I've ever seen. Rose gave a slight cough in retaliation, but she was having none of that as she only tightened her grip harder. The other got up and Mason and Eddie ran to her since they knew her before she disappeared. Vasilisa was sobbing against Rose as Mason and Eddie were waiting patiently for their turn.

"Come on Lissa, we haven't seen her either," Vasilisa gave a slight chuckle as she let go of Rose and Mason and Eddie tackled her into a big bear hug as they began to cry. Rose looked like she wanted to cry but her eyes stayed dry. "Are you hungry?"

"No I ate on the way here," I knew she was lying, but I didn't point that out to any one else. Why would she lie to them? I thought that they were her best friends. Vasilisa practically clung to her throughout the entire meal and refused to let her go afterwards as they head out the door to catch up or something like that.

* * *

**yeah that was really boring i promise next chapter their will be more fights and flashbacks...**

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6!**

**Love to all**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews! I do not know what i did to deserve this, but keep it up! Ps does anyone know what the Banner Bunnies contest is? i would like to do one for it, but i wish i would know what it was about. **

**Lexi34: that will be told in the next chapter**

**: she will... in due time...**

**LuPeters:** **Thank you so much.. it warms my heart that i can make people really get emotional with my stories...**

**Disclaimer: so i told someone that if they didnt update that i would send a million russians to her house... anyone want to loan me Dimitri... wish i owned him...**

* * *

**Rose pov **

To say that I was relieved when they called lights out would be an understatement. Yeah, it was nice seeing Lissa again, but it still felt as if I didn't belong. Dimitri was nice, though, he seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk to anyone about the past. I haven't seen him since breakfast after Lissa and everyone else dragged me to their rooms to get caught up with everyone. They made this seem like I had been gone for a vacation or something, and that sort of hurt. That she didn't see what I had to go through just so little miss her could stay safe.

"Do you have a room for tonight Rose?" she asked me after everyone else except Mia had left. They had given me a spare room in the guest wing of the lodge until we leave for tomorrow, then we would return to the academy. I wonder if my old room was still available.

"Yeah I have a room in the west wing for tonight," Lissa and Mia looked disappointed by this, but to be honest I just wanted to get away from them. It was so much quieter in Spokane, and that was the way I liked it. I quickly excused myself before they could find a reason to keep me prisoner. Unfortunately the news of my return had spread all across the ski lodge so of course when I ran into people they were staring at me. Retards. Of course I ran into Jessie Zeklos and Ralf.

"We heard the class slut was back," Ralf said smirking at me. It took all of the control that I had not to lunge at him. I just rolled my eyes and walked away, but Zeklos thought he would be funny and grab my but. Without thinking I turned around grabbed his arms and pinned him against the wall. I heard a small crack as I pulled his arm farther and farther to an unnatural angle. I heard Ralf run away, wimp.

"Stop please," Jesse begged me I pulled his arm back a little farther.

"Do not let this happen again," I growled at him. I released his arm and made my way to my room without a care in the world. When I got to my room something made me completely stop in my tracks. It was a beautiful room with a bed and everything. I walked over to the bed hesitantly. I hadn't had one in so long, it looked like it hadn't been slept in a while. It was a plain comforter just a bleak gray color, but it just looked amazing at my opinion. I swear if the royals even went a day through what I did for three years, they would never question plain beds again. I sat down at it and slightly jumped when I sank down into the mattress. I couldn't do it. I lay down on the floor before sleep finally took over my body.

**Dimitri pov **

I sighed as I made my way to Rose's room. She hadn't even been here for a day and she had already started a fight. Ralf had come running into the guardian quarters screaming about how Rose was going to kill his friend Jesse. She hadn't, but Jesse's arm was almost broken.

I knocked on her door fairly loudly, but she didn't answer. Feeling worried that she had run away again I used the spare key that I was given to open the door. I opened it in a rush, but what I found made my heart skip a beat. Rose was just lying on the floor asleep. I walked over to her and watched her expression. Earlier when she had been knocked out she had looked frustrated, but now she looked innocent like she hadn't had a care in the world. Why had she chosen not to sleep on the bed?

Carefully I picked her up, she had stirred slightly but didn't wake. I placed her on the bed, but her mind seemed to understand this as she slowly made her way off the bed. I gently placed her back into place and held her there until she calmed down enough to stay in place. Until I let go of her. It was like her body hated the fact of sleeping on a bed since it had been years since the last time she had slept on one. Again I held her down and again she fought me over and over. I was thinking about giving up the last time, except she didn't move. I looked down at her and noticed why. I had her fully in my arms like I had in my dreams.

What was happening to me? Was I falling for her? I laid her back down and slowly unwrapped my arms around her as she slowly fell back into a deep sleep. I pushed a piece of hair out of her angelic face before I even thought of it. Just the feeling of her hair in my fingers made my skin crawl. I wanted her back into my arms and I never wanted to let go. It was risky but I need her in my arms so I slowly wrapped my arms around her again. She gave a loud yawn and I found myself frozen in place. She sighed and buried her head deeper into my chest. I slowly lay back down with her not caring if I got caught. Her arms went around my neck as she pulled herself closer to me.

This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this she will be a student again soon. There was talk of having her teach a survival class at the academy instead. She certainly had the ability to teach one, but I don't know if she is ready for something like that. She is still recovering from what she has experienced, but I don't think that anyone really saw that. I kissed her forehead before falling asleep myself.

When I woke up she wasn't in my arms. She was facing me with eyes that spoke lesions.

"I'm sorry I stayed it won't," she cut me off.

"Did you kill Hale when you attacked the house?" I had no idea who she was talking about.

"What?"

"A strigoi, about six foot five with brown hair and a tattoo on his arm of a snake?" I didn't remember seeing anything like that.

"I don't think so," why was she asking me this. Her eyes shown pure rage and just a hint of, was that fear? Was she scared of this man?

"Damn it!" she screamed and threw what looked another phone, where did she get these things?

"What's wrong?"

"You should have not taken me back here."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but i really can't concentrate when an NCIS episode is playing ;)**

**please help me with that Banner Bunnies contest!**

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 7**

**Love to all**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so I know that this story has been on hold for a while, but I'm back *grins evilly* oh just think of all the wonderful things I can do now… **

**Zmey: thank you so much :D I love getting those types of reviews!**

**NecholeEJ: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP!**

**JLee: Please remember that this is a fan FICTION story therefore she can go almost a whole month without food… make sense? **

**Disclaimer: I feel so sad that I haven't updated in forever… I don't deserve to own the characters… or do I?**

* * *

_**Previously on Emotionless **_

"_**Damn it!" she screamed and threw what looked another phone, where did she get these things? **_

"_**What's wrong?" **_

"_**You should have not taken me back here."**_

**Rose pov **

"You should have not taken me back here," as soon as I said the words I regretted it. All my life I had acted off of impulse and this was no different. I should not have told him that. Now he is just going to keep an even bigger leash on me. I sighed and went into the bathroom effectively locking it, how could my life gets so messed up this way? He tried knocking on the door, but I wouldn't let it open. I was too deep in thought on what was going on, Hale was alive, and he was coming back for me. This time he was going to awaken me, and I don't know why but I wasn't afraid of that. It was what I had been living for, for the past three years. I always knew it would happen, and I wasn't afraid of it like most people would.

"Rose, open the door," he tried to coax me out. I scoffed, like that was going to happen.

"Go away I need to think," I told him calmly.

"Who is Hale? What is going on?" he said the last part with anger and seriousness that I knew a guardian should not show especially not to a- I don't even know what to call myself. Strigoi in training? No sounds to treasony. Hm… what to do what to do.

"Rose please open the door," the voice was quieter, Lissa. What the hell was she doing here? I looked at my watch and saw that I had been sitting in this very bathroom for over half an hour. "Please?" I groaned no matter how hard I trained I could not resist her. I went over to the door and checked my reflection before doing so. I looked normal on stirgoi terms; slightly paler than a moroi and dead looking eyes. Perfecto! I put on my mask and went over to the door. Mistake numero uno.

Five guardians came through the door and caught me by surprise. Each one grabbed my arms and legs to pin me down while I flailed and kicked whenever I got the chance, but they were too strong. I could feel bruises forming on my ankles and wrists as the pinned me against the wall backwards. The fifth guardian slipped something cold against my wrists, metal cuffs bound my wrists together as they pulled me off of the wall. I wiggled my wrists, but two guardians still had a good hold on me. I kicked harder, but was forced onto my knees.

"What the hell?" I screamed at them, but they moved to reveal some other figures. Mason stood there with a gloomy look in his eyes, Eddie looked sad, Adrian was unreadable, Mia and Lissa had tears in their eyes, and Dimitri looked emotionless. What the hell was going on? I could feel anger pulsing through my veins while they looked at me. What were they doing, they were just standing there watching me being tied up by some guardians. "What are you doing?" I growled in a cold voice, it could be ice. All of them physically flinched at my tone.

"Rose, we are going to help you," Lissa said calmly as she slowly walked toward me. I hissed at her making her stop in her tracks before a new figure appeared. It was Christian, and he looked mad, but it wasn't directed at me.

"You can do this Lissa," he encouraged her, "This is going to help her."

"What are you talking about?" I screamed again. Dimitri approached me wearily.

"Rose this is going to help you," he tried but I growled at him.

"What are you doing?" all of the moroi stepped closer to me and I finally got it. "You wouldn't dare."

"We need to do this Rose, you need to forget," Mason said.

"If I ever remember this one day you can bet that you will never see me again," they all froze, "you can bet that I will never speak to any of you again and just because you get rid of my memories doesn't mean that this won't stop."

"What won't stop?" Eddie asked. I smirked at him.

"I will never tell you." With that I turned to Lissa, "You do know that I will never forgive for this right?" she slightly nodded, "Then continue on your own risk."

She walked up to me and locked eyes, and that's when I blacked out.

**Dimitri pov **

She needed help, she needed to forget what had happened over the course of those three years otherwise she would never get better. She would never heal by herself. I gave up on trying to pry the door open and walked to the princess's room.

"Dimitri, what can I do for you?" she asked looking slightly worried the door opened wider and I saw that the rest of her friends were in the room.

"Can I come in? It's about Rose," she nodded quickly and shut the door nearly as fast.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair.

"Rose locked herself in the bathroom, she won't come out, and I think that all of these memories from her time in Spokane aren't good for her," I said and Adrian's eyes widened.

"You don't mean-," Lissa cut him off.

"He's right, this is tearing her apart she is not the same girl I knew," she screamed at him and I knew that she would do anything to get her friend back.

"This is pretty extreme Lissa," Mia argued, "If she ever found out she would hate us for the rest of our lives." Mason sighed.

"But look at her, she's in a shell and we can't get her out," he demanded.

"I agree with Belikov here," Adrian finally said, "Did anyone notice that she wasn't eating earlier? Or the fact that she didn't seem to want to see any of you earlier?" the whole group fell silent. It was true Rose had an odd reaction when she saw all of her friends again. After another half hour of debating everyone, but Mia, agreed that it would be a good idea to help Rose out of her shell. I don't know what I was thinking, but it would be better off this way. She needed to heal and all of those memories were going to help her at all.

We called some of my guardian friends and told them our plan and they instantly agreed to help us. They said that they had known Rose before she left and would do anything to help her. So we all went to Rose's room and I showed them where the bathroom was.

"Rose please open the door," Lissa said quietly and I heard some shuffling from the inside, "Please?" a second later she came out but at that moment we were all in the corner of the room so the guardians could get a hold of her. She screamed as they lunged for her arms and legs, but she fought back. I heard the guardians grunting on how hard it was to keep her restrained. They finally managed to pin her against a wall as they began putting the cuffs on. She growled fiercely.

"What the hell?" she screamed until she saw us, "What are you doing?" her voice held so much venom in it that I could barely understand it.

"Rose, we are going to help you," Lissa said calmly as she slowly walked towards her. She hissed at Lissa and Christian came out to help encourage her to finish what we were doing.

"You can do this Lissa," he encouraged her, "This is going to help her."

"What are you talking about?" Rose screamed as I wearily walked towards her.

"Rose this is going to help you," I tried but she growled at him.

"What are you doing?" all of the moroi stepped closer to her and I think she finally got it. "You wouldn't dare."

"We need to do this Rose, you need to forget," Mason said.

"If I ever remember this one day you can bet that you will never see me again," we all froze, "you can bet that I will never speak to any of you again and just because you get rid of my memories doesn't mean that this won't stop."

"What won't stop?" Eddie asked. She smirked at him like she knew something we all didn't. In her defense she probably did.

"I will never tell you." With that she turned to Lissa, "You do know that I will never forgive for this right?" she slightly nodded, "Then continue on your own risk."

Lissa walked up to her and locked eyes with Rose.

"You will forget everything that has happened in the past three years. You and I were caught in Portland by Guardian Belikov and he has taken us back to the academy where he's been training you for the past few months. Right now we are at a ski lodge where we are spending Christmas vacation, you will be normal and not the girl we see here now," she said it so forcefully even if tears were streaming down her eyes from the thought of compelling her best friend. Rose gave a slight nod before passing out into her captures arms. I walked over to her and gently took the cuffs off, and then I told the other guardians to leave. Adrian and Eddie left to go inform Alberta and Kirova of the even that just took place while I put Rose on her bed. I know that we did compulsion on her, but she still fought me to be on the bed. She gave up easily though. The others stayed to comfort her and explain when she woke up while I went outside, and I walked all of the way to my room.

For the first time in years I broke down, and I have no idea why. I just knew that one day this was seriously going to come right back in our faces.

We just compelled Rose.

* * *

**So was it everything you wanted and more? I want to thank NecholeEJ for her help on this story! LOVE YA CHICHA ;D still need help with "Lost Memories" if anyone has any ideas… **

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 8**

**Love to all**


	9. Chapter 8

**Finally a new chapter ;) I feel like I haven't updated in forever… okay so maybe that is a slight exaggeration, but it feels so true to me. So summer has finally begun and I am finally getting into the swing of things again, meaning that I can type more on airplanes and car trips etc., etc… **

**I'M BACK PEOPLE AND I AM HERE TO STAY!**

**Newbie777- thank you so much! I try to be as original as possible when it comes to my stories. I sometimes feel like people are just repeating things over and over again…**

**Smileytiger- well the wait is finally over!**

**Maahkisneer- I try to make them that way, and thanks XD **

**Disclaimer: Life's unfair, you know that right?**

* * *

_**Previously on Emotionless**_

_**For the first time in years I broke down, and I have no idea why. I just knew that one day this was seriously going to come right back in our faces. **_

_**We just compelled Rose.**_

_**(Really? You seriously that I'm not going to make this backfire on you?) quick AN**_

**Rose pov **

I woke up to someone shaking me. Groaning I rolled over to see Lissa staring at me with a look that I couldn't really read. I sighed dramatically before putting one of the pillows on my head to block out what she was trying to say.

"Go away," I told her playfully, "I'm trying to sleep." I faintly heard her laugh so I threw the pillow at her Royal highness before rolling over to put my hands into my head.

"How do you feel?" she asked me seriously I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Um," she sounded like she was hiding something, "Just how do you feel?"

I feel like I'm going to crush you if you keep asking questions, "I feel fine," I said. She didn't move from her position and I was beginning to get a little uncomfortable on the bed for whatever reason so I quickly got off and went to the bathroom. When I stepped into the shower my back began to sting for some really strange reason, but of course I couldn't look at it because no one can see their back from an angle like this. After stepping out of the lukewarm water I went over to Lissa who still looked deep in thought for whatever reason and it was really starting to freak me out.

"Hey Lissa?" I asked nervously trying to look through the bond to see what she was feeling. Her head snapped up to me and she looked really guilty. Okay now I definitely wanted to know what was going on.

"Is there something wrong with my back?" I asked turning around and flipping my hair over my shoulder so that she could get a better glance at it. I heard a faint gasp from her and I turned around abruptly to see her looking at me wide eyed. "What's wrong? Is it okay?" I grabbed the mirror from the table and attempted to look at it while my back was faced to the vanity mirror, but Lissa quickly snatched it out of my hand.

"No," she said way too quickly, "it looks fine I was just shocked by how pale it was compared to her arms. I didn't need the bond to know that she was lying to me. I felt myself getting angry about this, I thought that we were best friends and here she was lying to me to my face. I mean would she really be that shocked because of a slightly paler back? I know that I certainly wouldn't be.

"Whatever," I muttered before walking back to my closet to find a few pairs of clothes waiting for me. I quickly threw on a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a jacket before leaving saying that I was going to get some breakfast. She didn't say anything back to me before leaving but I heard her get her phone out, probably to call her "boyfriend" ugh I don't know what she sees in him. I mean Dimitri is way-. Wow, where in the name of all things good, did that come from? Sure I had always thought that Dimitri was handsome, but now I was comparing him to Christian like he would be my boyfriend. What is wrong with me? I shook off the feeling quickly and walked out to the cafeteria and might I say that it was freezing outside, or at least it should have been because everyone that I passed were wearing thick coats and hats while I was barely wearing a jacket around myself. Weird, I thought to myself as I entered the cafeteria.

Donut's, oh how I love my donuts I thought as I got three on my plate and began to look for a seat. I finally found Eddie who was sitting down with Mason, and I practically flew over to sit by them.

"Hey guys," I greeted happily. They looked at me like I had grown three heads or something, "What?" they quickly regained themselves.

"Nothing," Eddie muttered under his breath before looking at me with a bright smile, "Think you could eat anymore?" he asked smirking at me playfully.

"Yep," I said popping the entire word out of my mouth and replacing it with a donut. Mason snickered and shoved Eddie playfully.

"Hey Little Dhampir," oh great, Adrian. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my waist attempting to pull me closer, but being me I decided that I should elbow him in the rib cage effectively knocking him onto the floor. The others laughed at his look of pain and mock hurt.

"Never touch me like that again, Adrian," I snarled at him, when did my voice sound so cold?

"What are we talking about?" Christian asked as he, Lissa, Mia, and *gulp* Dimitri sat down. There was also another woman that I didn't recognize she had jet black hair with sharp blue eyes, but also looked a lot like Christian. Didn't his parents turn Strigoi?

"Who are you?" yep that's me, always getting straight to the point. She glared at me evilly before answering me. Okay what was with the glare? I didn't do anything to her.

"I'm Tasha, Christian's aunt," she explained before turning back to Dimitri, "Come on Dimka, it would be a great opportunity for you along with other things," she tried to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively, but failed miserably in my opinion. Everyone groaned softly so I guess that this was a conversation that they had before. Even Dimitri looked like he just wanted to punch her which definitely showed a lot considering the fact that he had a lot of "self-control". Or at least more than I did.

"I'm sorry Tasha, but the princess needs me and besides I only see you as a friend nothing else," he said calmly trying hard not to show the bitterness in his voice. I'll admit she just seemed desperate by now.

"Lissa can get other guardians, Dimka, my offer is a good one," she whined, god she sounded like a five year old trying to get a brand new toy. He muttered something in Russian before getting up and leaving, but before he did he turned to me.

"Rose can you meet me in the gym? I want to evaluate your fighting so far," he left right after that before I could answer. I groaned while the others wished me luck as I made my way towards my room to get some workout clothes on. I settled on a tank top and shorts before I suddenly gasped.

_I was sitting in the room that Hale had thrown me in after we got to Spokane. It was really cold and I was shivering like made as I tried going deeper into the blanket that I had wrapped around my body. I think I was squeezing the oxygen out with as tight as the blanket was around me. The door to my room slammed open and a young woman strigoi walked in with a tank top and shorts and shoved them into my arms without saying anything. As quickly as she came she left with an abrupt slamming of the door. I guess I was supposed to change so I put on the clothes that she gave me without hesitation. Soon the door opened again revealing Hale in all of his glory. _

"_Are you ready for your first lesson?" _

I snapped back into it breathing heavily. What was that? Who was Hale? Why am I asking myself these questions? It took me a minute to calm myself down, and I had convinced myself that it was my imagination getting the best of me. I practically had to sprint to the gym to make it on time; unfortunately I found that Dimitri wasn't here yet, darn. Sighing I raked my hands threw my hair before putting it up into a messy bun and going to one of the pull up bars.

One, two, three, four, five, I counted in my head. I heard the door open and saw Dimitri there watching me with a curious yet shocked expression. He had a bag slung over his shoulders and his regular clothes on so I guess that he still needed to change.

"Hey comrade," I called to him as he just stared at me in shock, seriously what was with everyone today? "Take a picture it will last longer." I think I saw a little half smile forming on his mouth before he walked into the restroom to change.

Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, I kept counting. I was proud to say that I got to one hundred and six when Dimitri finally walked out of the room with his workout clothes on. I jumped off the bar and got ready for whatever it was he was going to have me do. I was curious to why he wanted to do a check up on me now. Didn't we just-. Hm, weird I don't remember our last training session. Again I shook off the funny feeling that was forming in the pit of my stomach.

"So," I trialed off slightly uncomfortable by the look he was giving me, "What do you want me to do?"

"We're sparring," he replied simply as he got into an offensive stance. I tried copying his stance, but it felt wrong to me almost like I hadn't learned how to do this before. He leaped out at me and I felt my instincts take over. He kicked out on my thigh, but I caught his leg and twisted it making him loose his balance and fall onto the floor. I got onto his back and twisted his leg with me so that it wouldn't break the bone, but would definitely make it hurt. I placed my other hand on a spot on his back where I knew his heart would be.

"Dead," I announced proud, but shocked that I had taken him down that easily. He was a guardian right? Maybe I was dreaming because I don't remember ever beating Dimitri like this before. I finally realized that I wasn't off of him yet so I shot up letting him get up from the floor. "How was that?" before I could get an answer his fist flew out to my shoulder, but of course it didn't make contact. My other arm blocked his as his other arm went flying to the other shoulder. The arm was of course blocked again so that my arms were crossed like an "X". He must have thought he had an opening so one of his arms got out of my hold and shot out towards my now exposed stomach. He had no chance I thought as my leg snaked around his and swept him off his feet. Unfortunately I fell on top of him as well since I couldn't get my leg away fast enough to avoid this. When I looked down I saw a lot of emotions flashing through Dimitri's eyes and none that I could decipher well without an explanation. I saw awe, pride, a touch of fear, and love. Wait, love? Where did that come from, and of course my body acted before my mind did.

I kissed him.

He kissed me back.

The door opened.

I faintly heard some screaming before I was ripped away from Dimitri and I felt my world shatter without him. What was happening to me? Why was a feeling a funny feeling in my arm?

* * *

**Ooh, I wonder what was in her arm… I'll give a special shout out to anyone who can remember what is in her arm at the moment! Another shout out to who you think was screaming in the gym? Only the first people who get it right will get a shout out just remember that all of my wonderful reviewers!**

**So how was that for a welcome back chapter? I personally thought that it was alright… what did you guys think? Good, bad, awful? Please review and tell me your opinion! I promise I'll update on my other stories soon, okay? Excellent we are now all on the same page here… **

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 9**

**Anyone else excited for the summer Olympics? **

**Love to all **


	10. Chapter 9

**Yeah I'm back :D if you read my other story "Lost Memories" then you'll know that I've been working on an original story and this is the first time that I've had a stopping point for a while. On the bright side you get a new chapter!**

**Congratulations to Candiandi97 for answering one of the questions right! It is the tracker in her arm, but a lot of you guessed it right so make sure to give yourself a good pat on the back (oh great I'm turning into one of THOSE people) **

**And also congratulations to for being the first person to guess the person who was screaming! **

**What I would do without my reivewers… (Answer I wouldn't be writing right now or ever)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (can't say that without tearing up) jk**

* * *

_**Previously on Emotionless**_

_**I kissed him. **_

_**He kissed me back. **_

_**The door opened. **_

_**I faintly heard some screaming before I was ripped away from Dimitri and I felt my world shatter without him. What was happening to me? Why was a feeling a funny feeling in my arm?**_

**Hale pov **

Idaho the exact place that I sent her earlier to get rid of a few strigoi and she's staying with dhampirs. Had I taught her nothing in the past few years? Obviously not though because the tracker locater clearly states that she's in the gym right now hopefully training.

"Hale we have a jet plane ready for you, are you ready to go?" Ever since the guardians attacked my base in Spokane I moved to a new one in Montana and it was close to their precious academy. I knew that this would strike a nerve in Rose, but it was necessary.

"Yes, I'm ready," I told the strigoi that I didn't know the name to. I think that it was Jones, or maybe Billy but I wasn't so sure. I had created a new army for myself, but they only agreed to stay if Rose was here. Apparently she is huge outside of the training facility and the other strigoi wanted to meet her. "When do we land? I want to get her and leave as soon as possible."

"The flight should only take a few hours, sir," he responded. I just cut him a short nod and boarded the plane.

I would teach that girl a lesson for pulling a stunt like this.

**Rose pov **

What was the funny feeling in my arm? It slightly tickles yet it's also painful, and I don't know which is worse.

"Rose are you crazy?" The person screamed at me. I looked up and saw a pair of jade eyes staring at me, Lissa. "How could you kiss him?" I looked at the person who pulled my off and saw none other than Christian Ozera standing there looking shocked yet angered. "And you," she yelled in Dimitri's location. "How could you take advantage of her like that? Especially after everything she's gone through!" what? After I've gone through what? I don't think that I've had any life altering changes since Dimitri brought us back to the academy besides the strigoi attack when I took my qualifier. Wait, I don't remember where we went for that, what the room looked like, or anything else about that day. Weird shouldn't I be able to remember such little details especially if it was something like that? Now that I think about it there are a lot of gaps in my memory lately. Like what Lissa and I did in Portland, the night that Dimitri came to take us back, and more stuff throughout the year.

"Seriously dude, why'd you do that," Christian growled at him.

"It wasn't his fault," I pleaded, "I kissed him, not the other way around. It was a spur of the moment thing." Lissa gave me a look that told me that she didn't quite believe my story.

"How could you say that Rose? He's probably taking advantage of you," she told me.

"I would never do that to Rose," oh great, Dimitri's joined in the fun, "It was a spur of the moment thing, I don't feel that way towards Rose." What? I felt my heart shatter at hearing him say this, but why? Sure I've only known him for a few months, but still I felt like I had known him forever. Like he was my savior or something, Dimitri must have seen the look of hurt in my eyes because he tried to correct himself. Not before I stomped on Christians shin and ran off from the gym though. Once I was sure that I was far away enough I let the tears fall.

"I don't feel that way towards Rose." I thought that I felt something, and I thought that he did too. I guess I was mistaken though, and he must have feeling for Tasha because all he ever does is smile around her like at-. Okay I can't think of one time that I've seen just all of us in a room with them, but didn't we do that at Christmas? No I'm sure I would remember that.

My brain felt like it was spinning at a million miles per hour so I decided to take a walk around the wards. Probably not a smart idea, but right now I didn't care. There were pieces of my past that I was missing and I was determined to figure those out again.

Walking didn't help me very much, though. A few hours later I was on my fifth lap around the outside of the lodge and I still hadn't figured out a single thing about my past that I was missing. I don't think that I recently banged my head on anything, right? So why can't I remember anything.

_Zap _

I screamed and fell to the ground, clutching my arm. Something was definitely wrong now, I was sure of it. It felt like a million watts of electricity was shooting its way into my arm and spreading throughout my entire body. Needless to say that it hurt like the place underground where Satan lived. Just when I thought that it was stopping it came back on again, only this time it was a lot more voltage than the last.

I felt a pair of cold hands wrap themselves around my arm and yanked me up onto my feet.

"Welcome back Rose."

A slap to the head equals darkness.

* * *

**Again short chapters for today, you all know why. Review and I promise that I'll update as fast as I can. **

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER… **

**Do you want me to go straight to Rose's pov, or do you guys want a quick Dimitri/Lissa/Christian pov for the next chapter? **

**Love to all**

**(except for those stupid fan fiction haters) **


	11. She Remembers

**I'm just going to get straight to the point today…**

**sorry about being dead on you guys but the explanation is at the bottom :D**

**Birdie: so do I, Birdie, so do I.**

**Book Lovin Teen: Should I be a little afraid here?**

**So I got a lot of Lissa pov requests and a lot of Rose pov requests so I'm just going to use both. Does that just make everyone's day? Doesn't? Too bad ;P **

**Disclaimer: now that the "Golden Lily" is out that means that everything Sydney related belongs to her and Richelle's attention is currently away from VA… HURRY!**

* * *

_**Previously on Emotionless**_

_**I felt a pair of cold hands wrap themselves around my arm and yanked me up onto my feet. **_

"_**Welcome back Rose." **_

_**A slap to the head equals darkness.**_

Yes, yes it does… moving on.

**Lissa pov **

"We've been looking for hours Liss I'm sure that Rose will turn up soon," Christian said quietly to me as he rubbed my shoulders soothingly. I sighed and relaxed into my boyfriend's arms and thought about what just happened. Dimitri said that she kissed him and that he didn't feel anything for her, but I could see his aura well enough to know that he was lying. He did feel something for her even if he didn't know it. Then Rose ran away from us as fast as a strigoi could run out of the gym and we lost her soon after that. I swear that we searched everywhere and I'm pretty sure that Dimitri was ready to call out a searching party if we didn't find her soon. Just another sure sign that he had feelings for her yet he still didn't admit it.

Christian urged me into my room and guided me over to my bed without making a sound. He laid me down and put the covers on top of me. He pecked my forehead before whispering to me that I should get some rest and that tomorrow we would find her for sure.

I couldn't help but follow his simple order. I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Rose pov **

I woke up, with a really large migraine. It hurt like heck and I couldn't help but moan out in pain whenever I attempted to move my head or my body. When I did move my sore muscles I would hear a jingly noise and that would just hurt my headache even more. I groaned and somehow managed to move my arm from its place at my side. Blinking rapidly I took in my surroundings. I was in what looked like a basement. It had brick walls that were old and looked like they were desiccating slowly, the floor was some sort of a mixture of concrete and dirt, and the only way out was a door in front of me. The door was wooden and had a few metal bars near the top reminding me of a prison cell. There were no other objects in the room, not even a bench to sit on not that I could move even if I tried to.

I heard a door slamming from upstairs followed by loud footsteps that sounded like were making their way closer to the room. The footsteps sounded angered and forced like the person was furious at something, probably me. I had no idea what was going on though. A few heavily clinks and shuffles was heard before the person opened the door. He was a strigoi that was the first thing I recognized about him, but something was off like I had met him before now. He tsked when he saw me.

"I thought we had an agreement Rosemarie," he told me and dragged a chair into the room sitting in front of me. "Yet you still ran from me the first moment you got."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I breathed out. I hadn't realized how hard it was for me to breath at the moment. I felt like my lungs had been crushed from beneath me. He stood up from his chair and grabbed one of the legs from it and slowly walked over to me.

"Do you remember rule number one?" he asked in a cold voice. He seemed like one to not be disobeyed one of those people that naturally had the 'or else' in his voice every time he spoke a simple request. He didn't take my silence very well because he seemed even more angered. Gripping the post tightly he drove it into my thigh. I hissed at the pain something told me that if I screamed that it would be even worse for me. "Rule number one?" He demanded again. When I, again, didn't answer his question he walked back over to the chair and grabbed the other leg. He came back to me and threw it into my other thigh making me want to scream badly. The pain was unbearable like a thousand knives sticking into my skin. I wanted to scream, but that little voice still nagged in my head. Do not give into him, I repeated to myself, he just wants a hint of weakness. "Why aren't you answering me?" He yelled at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know you," I told him calmly looking at him in the eyes attempting to tell him that I was not afraid of him. He stared at my cold gaze for a few lingering moments before reaching up to the chains that held my arms to the wall, he undid them and didn't hesitate to throw me into the wall to the left. The two chair legs were still in my thighs so when I fell to the ground it caused them to go in deeper. A cold whimper escaped my lips as I gripped one of the chair legs and pulled it out. I could feel the darkness beginning to creep up on me when I took the second wooden leg out of my thigh. "What do you want from me?" He came up and kicked me in the gut. My eyes shut, but I saw something on the other side.

* * *

"_Don't touch her," I growled at them while the strigoi that had me in the air chuckled. _

"_Or what?" I kicked him hard in his manhood and used a defensive maneuver that I hadn't used in a few months, but it worked because he fell flat on his back. I ran and found a metal rod before the fight began. I had no idea what I was doing, but I kept dodging, punching, and kicking wherever I could. I struck the metal rod into the strigoi somewhere in his chest, but I wasn't paying attention to where. His eyes rolled back into his head signaling that he was down for the count. One of the strigoi that held Lissa let go as he lunged at me. I struck him with the rod in his stomach and he howled in pain. As good as I was fighting I was still heavily outnumbered. _

_One grabbed my arm that held the rod and yanked me back. I yelped in pain before another strigoi grabbed my other arm in an attempt to hold me down, but in the end it took six strigoi to hold me down as I kept wiggling and screaming. The strigoi that I had it with the pole finally got up and looked at me with anger and awe. He came up to me and held my chin while he studied me. _

"_Fascinating," he muttered, "How did you manage that? How did you fight all of us?" I spat at him and he grinned before walking back to Lissa. _

"_Don't touch her," I screamed out at him. He chuckled at me. _

"_Would you be willing to make a trade?" I stopped squirming for a second to look at him confused. Sensing my confusion he explained further, "How about we let Vasilisa go if, and only if, you come with us." _

"_No!" Lissa screamed in defiance at the strigoi, but one of them put a hand over her mouth. That didn't stop the tears that were pouring down her cheeks. I thought about his offer, Lissa would go free?_

"_I'll only agree if you let her go back to the Academy in peace," he nodded at me. _

"_Of course no harm will go to Vasilisa if you come with us." I was still a little hesitant on one thing. _

"_Why do you want me?" I asked him and he chuckled. _

"_Do we have a deal or not," he asked me. I nodded and all of the strigoi let go of me and Lissa. I ran over to her and held her in my arms. She was sobbing extremely hard but I had to get her to listen to me. _

"_Lissa," I forced her to look at me, "call the guardians and go back to the academy." She shook her head and clung to me harder. She sobbed out a bunch of words that I didn't understand, but at that moment a strigoi gripped my shoulder and yanked me backwards. "Go back to the Academy Lissa, I love you sis." They dragged me into a few cars and threw me into the back. _

"_Take us back," one of the strigoi said to a human driver. I gasped in shock at the fact that a human was helping them. Two of the strigoi surrounded me in the back seat while the others got in the front or in the other car. The strigoi who made me an offer turned back to look at me. _

"_My name is Hale I will be training you for battle."_

* * *

When my eyes opened I glanced at the strigoi. He was the same person from my little vision that I just had.

"Hale?" I questioned him. He didn't say anything except that he gripped my bicep hard and threw me again this time into the wall directly across from the one that I was currently laying on. I couldn't move my legs, but I managed to use my arms to sit myself up from my painful position.

"So you know my name, that's good to know," he taunted me as he walked closer to me. He took all of my hair in his hand and dragged me up the stairs, and somehow I didn't find as much pain in his action as I should have. When we got up the staircase he threw me onto a couch in a living room that was much nicer than the wall that I had earlier been attached to painfully. The living room looked so much nicer with old looking dark wooden furniture. The whole room seemed to have an earthy feeling to it yet it also had an eerie feeling about it to. Hale walked over to the fire place and like a fire before walking back over to me. He took one of my legs in his hand before he bit into the palm of his hand and placed it above the wound that he had made. I couldn't help but gasp as I saw the would begin to heal and the pain began to fade from my leg. He did the same to the other while the whole time looking at me with curious eyes.

"You don't remember," he told me his cold dark voice actually sounding somewhat kinder than before like he could understand me.

"What am I supposed to remember?" I asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't remember being in Spokane," he told me before getting up and walking into another room. What was I supposed to remember? Why would I be in Spokane? Wasn't that were the strigoi were? My head turned when I saw Hale walking back over to me with a rag that looked wet. He took it and began whipping it across my legs washing off the blood that was there when he stabbed me. When he was done he looked at me dead in the eyes and I found my mind going fuzzy and blank. All I knew was that I could not escape his gaze. "You will remember everything that happened in Spokane when I brought you there. You will remember everything that I trained you to be. Remember all of your friends and how the guardians killed them, and remember how the moroi made you forget everything."

Pictures flashed through my mind.

* * *

"_Do forty laps around the track, two hundred sit ups and pushups, and then end with two hours of hitting the punching bag." I nodded and ran out to the track. He was cutting me some slack today for some unknown reason, usually I do fifty or sixty laps. However I was not going to complain about the shortage of laps. _

_After I ran them I began working on my sit ups and pushups while semi talking to Austin at the same time. He was like me and was being trained to hunt rival strigoi, but unlike me he had already been turned before he joined. I was the only mortal in this program they were running. _

"_So did you hear that they might be letting us have a little bit of freedom?" I looked at him. _

"_What? Since when do they let us do something like that?" he shrugged his shoulders switching to sit ups while I switched to pushups. One…two…three…four. _

"_I don't know I guess they thought that you needed some new clothes," he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. I was the only one that needed new clothes since I still grew, but that would change after I turned the legal age for being turned into a strigoi for our unit. _

"_That should be fun," I exclaimed sarcastically. _

"_Rosemarie, Austin get back to work," Hale yelled at us. We went back to our training without any more distractions._

* * *

More.

* * *

"_Please Hale," I said in a monotone, "they aren't getting close we are in no danger." He kept his sick smile on his face. _

"_None the less you will be punished for their stupidity." I gulped as he went to his closet and pulled out a long whip. My eyes went slightly wide at this, but I still kept my mask on. He came over behind me to give me instructions, "Lean back." _

_The whip came down on my flesh cold and hard. I flinched slightly as he struck me again and again. I don't know how long he whipped me for, but I did know that I would have some pretty major scars or injuries later. After he was done he gave me instructions to make sure that they didn't get any closer to finding me, and I'm just thinking how the heck I'm going to do that without leaving the compound that I've lived in for the past three years. _

"_You may go back to your room now to rest. Tomorrow you will be traveling with Annie to take out a strigoi base in Idaho that is ignoring our orders to not attack the ski lodge there." I nodded before leaving. I wonder if that was the same place Lissa was going. Maybe I could see her again. Wait, what was I thinking? If I'm caught then I could be facing three months no food or worse. When I got back to my room I finished my sandwich and took four sips of water leaving me with a half full bottle of water._

* * *

_Five guardians came through the door and caught me by surprise. Each one grabbed my arms and legs to pin me down while I flailed and kicked whenever I got the chance, but they were too strong. I could feel bruises forming on my ankles and wrists as the pinned me against the wall backwards. The fifth guardian slipped something cold against my wrists, metal cuffs bound my wrists together as they pulled me off of the wall. I wiggled my wrists, but two guardians still had a good hold on me. I kicked harder, but was forced onto my knees. _

"_What the hell?" I screamed at them, but they moved to reveal some other figures. Mason stood there with a gloomy look in his eyes, Eddie looked sad, Adrian was unreadable, Mia and Lissa had tears in their eyes, and Dimitri looked emotionless. What the hell was going on? I could feel anger pulsing through my veins while they looked at me. What were they doing, they were just standing there watching me being tied up by some guardians. "What are you doing?" I growled in a cold voice, it could be ice. All of them physically flinched at my tone. _

"_Rose, we are going to help you," Lissa said calmly as she slowly walked toward me. I hissed at her making her stop in her tracks before a new figure appeared. It was Christian, and he looked mad, but it wasn't directed at me. _

"_You can do this Lissa," he encouraged her, "This is going to help her." _

"_What are you talking about?" I screamed again. Dimitri approached me wearily. _

"_Rose this is going to help you," he tried but I growled at him. _

"_What are you doing?" all of the moroi stepped closer to me and I finally got it. "You wouldn't dare."_

"_We need to do this Rose, you need to forget," Mason said. _

"_If I ever remember this one day you can bet that you will never see me again," they all froze, "you can bet that I will never speak to any of you again and just because you get rid of my memories doesn't mean that this won't stop." _

"_What won't stop?" Eddie asked. I smirked at him. _

"_I will never tell you." With that I turned to Lissa, "You do know that I will never forgive for this right?" she slightly nodded, "Then continue on your own risk."_

* * *

I looked up back at Hale with what I'm sure was pure hatred on my face.

"They compelled me to forget," I growled my voice returning as cold as it could have ever been. It was ice with no warmth in it at all. I got up furiously and glanced at Hale, "They compelled me!" I took the couch and flipped it over feeling nothing but anger at them. How could they take away my past without asking me for my permission? I never wanted to forget my experience is what fueled me to be stronger and to be the best fighter that I could ever be, and they took that from me. Words could never describe. what I was feeling at the moment. I was that angry at them, no I could kill them for this.

"You're angry," Hale stated watching me with intense eyes.

"No I'm not angry I'm furious," I told him before punching the wall next to me. "Where is the gym I need to take my anger out on something or someone?"

"Downstairs to the right."

**Hale pov **

I watched her with pure satisfaction as she walked down the stair case in a huff. Punishment wasn't necessary at the moment. She was furious with her so called friends for compelling her to forget her past few years of life and I couldn't blame her. Her anger was necessary for my future plans.

The last three years of my life is finally coming together. The attack will take place in a week when they first arrive back at the Academy when they're least vulnerable. And Rosemarie will help me bring down the Academy once and for all.

**Hey guys so I wrote this on Thursday- Saturday but my vacation home does not have any wi fi… so expect a lot of updates :D. **

**Love to all. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola mis lectores… he he who says the summer isn't for learning huh? Moving so I changed my pen name the full phrase is. **

"**The Mystery lie not within the person who writes, but in the words they create." **

**I just thought that it would sound nice, so yeah. I'm making today a National update day since I've been "Kidnapped by Strigoi" for the past few weeks. Just going to wing it today how does that sound? **

**Coydog22: no, no she did not. **

**NecholeEJ: Thanks girlie :D **

**Again sorry about being "Kidnapped" all this time. **

**Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing, just like always.**

* * *

_**Previously on Emotionless **_

_**The last three years of my life is finally coming together. The attack will take place in a week when they first arrive back at the Academy when they're least vulnerable. And Rosemarie will help me bring down the Academy once and for all.**_

**Dimitri pov **

She was gone.

That was all we knew.

Apparently after she left the gym she walked outside the wards and left, or at least that's what the guardians said happened. She's been missing for a little over a week now and today we were going to be returning to the Academy.

Vasilisa wasn't doing so great, she blamed herself for this. She had told me that if she hadn't said what she said that Rose would still be here right now. I had told her that it wasn't her fault but she didn't believe me and neither did Mason or Eddie. Yes they blamed her, but they weren't holding it against her.

"Lissa it wasn't your fault," Christian told her once again. Lissa was staring out into space again without noticing that we were there. Christian was holding her in his arms trying to get her to come out of her shell. "Please honey, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," Lissa croaked out, "If I hadn't yelled at her then she would've never left. She would still be here with us."

"We don't know that," Adrian said calmly taking Lissa's hand in his as a brotherly sign of comfort. Mason and Eddie sat on the other side of the plane not really speaking to anyone. They were devastated when the first lost Rose and this is the second time they've lost her. The only change is that we don't know if she's by herself or not. Lissa says that she knows that Rose is alive because of the bond they still shared.

On the plane ride home I didn't say anything, or offer any words of comfort to Vasilisa because I didn't think that they were necessary. I wanted to find Rose and I don't think that just sitting here and talking about her and blaming each other for her disappearance was helping at all.

When we landed at the Academy Kirova told everyone to meet in the commons to discuss the next semester, but I felt like it was a bad idea. I don't know why but I knew that something bad was going to happen soon.

"Alright so as you know the field experience starts in a few weeks and all novices should be prepared to be fully-," suddenly a shrill cry escaped and I saw a guardian go down. Two ran over to them along with me and I saw that he had a syringe in his back. Okay, how the heck does someone get that good hit on someone? Thankfully the person still had a pulse. All of the guardians got stakes out and all of the moroi were being escorted to the nearest church. More guardians were going down and I think that it wasn't a strigoi.

"Buria!" a guardian yelled coming back. Sure enough a strigoi came and snapped his neck before disappearing. Suddenly forty strigoi came and had all of the guardians by their necks including me. There were at least a dozen other strigoi waiting for an order of some sort. How they came out at us so fast is still a mystery to me.

"Do we snap their necks?" A strigoi that had Stan by his neck asked. The one that was holding Alberta yelled back.

"No we need to wait for her orders."

"Where is she?" another yelled.

"Consulting with Hale most likely," I froze. Hale. It can't be the same Hale, could it? The "she" that they were talking about couldn't possibly be Rose, my Roza, could it? No that was impossible. It can't be true it won't be true.

"Shut up!" We all turned to a figure in all black. I gulped it was Roza, and she didn't look happy. "Hale has made his decision, we are to get the Dragomir princess and go. No fatalities today." I heard the rest of the strigoi groan. Rose just looked at all of the guardians before pointing at the five guardians who helped hold her down at the lodge, Stan, and me. "Take them."

Something was knocked into my head and I blacked out.

**Rose pov **

I pointed to all of those guardians who helped take my memories away and told the strigoi to take them away along with Stan (never liked him) and Dimitri.

I walked into the church after messing myself up making me look like I had been attacked. I swear I had the most amazing acting skills ever because everybody was immediately sorry for me and was trying to help me.

"Lissa we have to leave they set up wards in your room it will be safer for you," I looked to all of the others, "and you." they all nodded and some of the guardians asked me what was going on. I told them that they were handling it all well and we all left the building. Once we got to the moroi dorms I stopped.

"Rose what are you doing we need to go," Mason pleaded with me. I just looked up at them and gave them a cold smile making all of them scrunching up their eyebrows in confusion.

"You're lucky this time," I said.

"Rose what are you talking about?" Eddie asked.

"They're all yours," I said and in a flash five strigoi appeared and grabbed everyone but Mason. He ran at me, but I easily grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, broke his arm, and knocked him unconscious. I threw him to a new strigoi who just appeared.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Take them back to the vans Hale would like a word with each of them, after that do whatever you want," they all had sick grins on their faces as they ran back to the commons that were now in full battle mode as I got into the drivers side. The strigoi placed electric collars on all of them in the back and handed me the remote. When I looked back I saw that the guardians were starting to pull through so I quickly started the ignition.

Then I drove back to our hideout where Hale was waiting for me.

Twice Stan woke up, and twice I had to electrocute him so that he would go unconscious. Until I saw the familiar landscape of the mansion that Hale was at.

"Welcome back," he said as I walked to the back of the car and opened the back door showing him everyone. "You did better than I expected."

"Don't doubt me," I said and walked into the house.

* * *

**Yikes Rose is mad. The next chapter deals with torture and convincing, but I want to know what you think so I'm setting up a poll on my page. The two options are. **

**Rose should be convinced that what she's doing is bad and help them. **

**Rose should stay evil. **

**Please help because I have no idea at this point. The poll will be open until the end of the week so please vote. **

**Love to all**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright so the poll was totaled today after the tie was finally removed and all of you voted for Rose to help them, but I also counted the review votes and then the other category won. Dilemma so I decided to do both. I'm not going to make Rose stay evil, but you'll just have to wait and find out what happens. **

**All good everyone, ****excellente**** mis amigas/ amigos. (Are there any guys on this?)**

**Well I'm just going to move on from my awesome Spanish skillz. Yo es muy beuna en la clase de español. I'm going to stop now because my computer hates Spanish for spell check…**

**Moving on. **

**Radioactive hearts: You are not an idiot… just a smart person who made a 'small' mistake :D**

**Disclaimer: "A day without laughter is a day wasted." This has nothing to do with this at all so I do not own anything, but this quote is very true.**

* * *

_**Previously on Emotionless**_

"_**Welcome back," he said as I walked to the back of the car and opened the back door showing him everyone. "You did better than I expected." **_

"_**Don't doubt me," I said and walked into the house.**_

**Rose pov **

All I could do was watch them. They were all still passed out after I had gotten back to the house some of Hale's little minions had gotten them out of the car and tied them down to chairs in the basement. Hale had put me on watch duty and as mad as I was at them. I just couldn't find myself to be able to even think about hurting them. I could barely stand breaking Mason's arm he had been one of my best friends for years until Hale came along. Eddie and I had been close, and Lissa. God I had promised her that I would always care for her, but I had to follow Hale's orders or I would die.

I don't want to die so young. I want to live my life, but I can't. Hale has built a wall within myself and I can't tear it down. I should've just killed him when I had the chance, but like everyone else in his circle I was afraid of him, no I was terrified of him. If anyone ever crossed him he wouldn't just kill them, he would turn them and then torture for at least a decade. With him you'll never know what punishment you'll get for crossing him.

Their electrical collars were all still attached to their necks and I felt a small pang of guilt just by looking at them. I had really taken it too far hadn't I? Sure I was still mad at them, but they were still my friends weren't they?

"You're overthinking it," I heard a sharp voice snap from behind me. I turned to the only door in the place and saw Hale standing in the doorway. "You're not feeling guilty are you?" he started walking closer to me. I put on my familiar mask of no emotion when I answered him.

"Of course not," I said in a firm monotone. He was finally right beside me and he forced me to look at their neck bracelets again. He must have seen something that I hadn't hidden from him like I normally could do very well. His hand snapped across my cheek sending me flying against the room to the wall. I kept in the groan of pain that I so badly wanted to release.

"They hurt you, they have betrayed you, they have manipulated you! Why can you not see that? Why do you trust the only people that in the end are only going to hurt you more than I ever will? You are nothing to them other than bait for the strigoi, but me," he leaned down so that he was right in front of me, "I will never betray you like that and as much as you might hate or fear me hold onto that promise. I am a man of my word, Rosemarie, and you may believe that I will never hurt you as much as they will. Am I clear?"

"Yes," I mumbled out, but he must've heard me because he gripped my hair and threw me across the room.

"Am I clear?!" He yelled at me causing me to flinch slightly.

"Yes," I said louder this time so that he could hear me. You think that with his strigoi hearing he would be able to hear me, but I knew that he was trying to make a point with me. I heard a small whimper across the room and saw Lissa was awake and had watched the entire thing with tears in her eyes. I put on my mask again not wanting her to see my vulnerability that was the reason she had compelled me.

Just like that I felt all of my anger coming back to me. Hale could obviously see it.

"Yes," he started circling me, "Remember what they did to you, how much they hurt you, think about what they took from you from us. They destroyed our home, took you from your rightful place, and they killed your friends. Remember all the pain they caused you when they searched for you. Do you remember the punishment that came with their stupidity?" the tears were now flowing down Lissa's face since she couldn't reach up and get them, but still.

"Yes Hale," I told him. He stopped circling me and put what should've been a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I almost shivered at the coldness of his touch.

"Good Rosemarie," he said, "Make sure you take care of that," he pointed to Lissa before exiting the room.

"Rose," Lissa started pleading, "Please, please just let us go." I shook my head.

"I can't," I told her before exiting the room and letting the strigoi take over my shift.

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't listen to Lissa's screams as the strigoi was having fun with a remote.

**Dimitri pov **

I woke up to hear Lissa's screams. My head snapped up and immediately found her as my eyes widened. She had a neck brace on her that seemed to be sending shock waves throughout her entire body. Her body was jolting in her seat as the shocks ran their course.

My guardian instincts came in and I tried to lunge myself towards the princess, but I couldn't. All the chairs were bolted into the ground and my hands were covered with what appeared to be metal cuffs. Too complicated for Christian to melt through. All I could do was sit there and listen to Lissa's screams of pain as a random strigoi was leaning in a seat with a remote and a sick grin on his face.

He had his snow white pale skin, but his hair gave a dark black gaze over his pale skin. He was like a male version of Snow White from my view. After what felt like hours Christian, Eddie, Stan, Adrian, Mason, and three out of the five guardians at the ski lodge. I was pleasantly shocked when I saw that Mason's broken arm had been placed in a sling and not in an uncomfortable and painful restraint like the rest of us was in.

Christian was trying to calm a sobbing Lissa down, but her cries and hiccups were too loud for her to hear. I felt my chest swell at the sight of them. Why couldn't I be there for Roza like he was for Lissa? For someone to claim to have feelings for her I didn't act on them very well.

"Lissa you need to calm down, okay sweetheart? Everything's going to be fine, we'll get out of here soon okay?" Christian tried to talk to Lissa again, but she shook her head.

"R-R-Rose she needs help," she stuttered out trying to calm her breathing.

"Sure she does! She turned us in Vasilisa," Stan growled. "She going to get us all killed. THIS IS TREASON!" he shouted.

"Stop it!" She yelled sending the most murderous glare that I had ever seen a moroi give. "Stop talking about her like that do you not get it? She's terrified of him she's so scared that she refuses to disobey him. Did you ever think of what he's done to her when she was with him?" She was received by silence. "That's what I thought."

"It's not that simple Lissa," Mason said looking at his arm, "Even if we did get out she would still be charged for treason wouldn't she?" all the guardians that were awake nodded their heads.

"No talking," the strigoi snapped pressing a few buttons on his remote. I felt a thousand watts were going through my body. The pain was unbearable as the shocks went through my entire body as it jerked in the seat. When it finally stopped everyone was breathing heavily while trying to get rid of the aftershocks of the electricity.

"You're relieved, another voice said. I turned my head and saw Rose standing in the only passageway in the whole white concrete room. She had no emotions on her face and still had a look of anger in her expression. She looked at all of us, but her eyes stopped at me and for a second I thought that I saw a flash of guilt and panic in her eyes. Either I was imagining it or she just covered it up too quickly for me to see. The strigoi grinned and handed her the remote before leaving the room allowing Rose to sit down on the chair. Her eyes never left mine the entire time that she was sitting in the chair. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes spoke lesions. I could see sadness, guilt, anger, and panic just by looking at everyone in the room.

"Rose please," Lissa had been trying to get Rose to talk ever since she had walked back in the room. I don't know if it was working, but every time Rose would sneak a short glance at Lissa I would see the guilt grow deeper in her eyes. "Rose you can stop this you just have to trust us." Her mask slipped.

It was like her entire body was fighting a battle within itself you could see it in her eyes. Rose was torn on whether or not to help us. On one hand she was still the same loyal Rose that had protected Lissa all those years ago the same one that would die for Lissa. On the other hand was the new Rose the same one that was terrified of Hale. Who would do anything just to make sure she would wake up the next morning.

"I can't Lissa," she said in a small voice. "He'll turn me then torture me for at least a decade." Excuse me?

"We can help you Rose, please just let us go," I could see the hesitation in her eyes. She really wanted to help her friends, but she was still hesitant about disobeying her boss. Rose finally made a decision.

She walked out the door.

* * *

**Well how was this? Did any of you like it? I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update but I was rereading the VA series :D it was fun. **

**So have any of you heard of the band Within Temptation? It's a really good band and I am now in love with the song "Angel". **

**So please review and tell me what you thought…. The more reviews I get the faster I will update again. **

**Love to all**


	14. Chapter 13

**Before all of you come out at me with pitch forks and torches let me explain. My first day of school was this week and everything's been hectic. I can't make any promises about when the next time I'll update because until the end of September I have tennis matches almost every day after class with my team so just sort of bear with me alright? **

**I love you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_**Previously on Emotionless**_

"_**We can help you Rose, please just let us go," I could see the hesitation in her eyes. She really wanted to help her friends, but she was still hesitant about disobeying her boss. Rose finally made a decision. **_

_**She walked out the door.**_

**Dimitri pov **

She walked out of the door.

She walked out the door.

She had made her decision.

She wasn't helping us.

Or so I thought.

No less than a minute later Rose entered the room once again this time with a small pocket knife in her hand and a frantic look on her normal expressionless face. She went straight over to my chair and quickly undid my restraints before handing me another knife and moving on to Mason and Eddie's restraints. At first I was completely shell shocked by her actions. Was she helping us? Once I finally snapped out of it I ran over to the other guardians and started to untie them until the door once again slammed open making me freeze on the spot. When I turned around I could see a strigoi man standing there with pure hatred and disgust in his red eyes, but also there was something else: disappointment. Looking over at Rose I saw that her entire body was frozen with fear as she stared at the man with fear filled eyes.

This must be Hale.

He took one look around the room until his eyes landed on her. Growling he went after the only person fully out of their restraints, me, and hit my head before I had any time to recover. The knife skidded out of my hands and across the room. He dragged me from my place in front of Alberta and tossed me back into my chair while two more strigoi held my struggling body down to tie me back up. When they had everyone tied up and checked he turned his attention to Rose who was cowering in the corner.

"Roza," I whispered but the strigoi hit my head making me flinch, but I refused to make any sound.

"Well Rosemarie it seems to me as though you just tried to betray me," Hale said walking closer to her.

"No, I-," she tried but was cut off by a loud slap. I could barely blink before I saw that she was practically thrown across the room and into the concrete wall.

"You just tried to help them escape," he said in an eerily calm voice before a sickening smirk came over his face, "And you know what that means." Rose's eyes widened before she tried to put on her mask once again. "Although I guess that you can't take all the blame," he nodded to a strigoi and suddenly I felt a knife against my throat.

"No!" Roza cried out. "Please!"

"They've made you weak," he growled taking out a remote, "It's time for you to be reminded how we handle the weak." He pressed a button and her body suddenly went into a spaz as she fell to the ground. Rose wasn't screaming though, but her eyes spoke legions. She was in pain, lots of pain but refused to show it. She was stronger than Hale gave her credit for.

He left the room for a few moments and came back with a whip making me flinch just at the sight of it. I couldn't look, but I could hear her grunts of pain. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes just by hearing her pain. When I looked back I saw that she had cuts across her arms and legs, but there was one on her forehead that really stood out. I could see the blood running down her face over her eye lids and seeping down to her mouth. The sight made me want to get sick on the spot, but I held it down.

"Remember your place," he growled again nodding to the strigoi. Pain erupted on my arm and when I looked down I saw that the strigoi had stabbed me in the arm. I couldn't help but give a small grunt of pain when I felt it break the skin.

"Please stop," Roza begged. Hale whipped around again and pressed the button on his remote again. She fell to the ground like last time and her body continued to spaz longer than the other time. When he was done he took the blade out of my arm making me grunt once again and walked over to Rose. He took the knife and rammed it into her side making her cry out.

"You want to take his punishment?" Rose grunted taking the knife out of her side. She stared at him with a look of absolute hatred on her face, but it still held fear.

"Yes," she said still staring at him. He had a sick smile on his face before he paused. He just stared ahead as if he was listening to something. In a blink of an eye he had she pinned up against the wall by her throat. She clawed at his hand trying to breathe out for air, but he held his grip without fail. I was now struggling so much against my restraints that I could feel them becoming loose.

"What did you do?" She tried to get an answer out but she had no oxygen. "Who did you call?"

Everything went blurry after that. Guardians burst into the room fighting all the strigoi. I thought that I saw Hale flee the room with Rose in his death grip still as the Guardians started to rip off our restraints so that we could join in the fight. The second I was loose I grabbed a stake and ignored the stinging pain in my left arm. It wasn't my staking arm, but I was still losing blood fast.

Everywhere I looked I could see both Guardians and Strigoi going down as I looked for the one person that mattered, but I couldn't find her in the mass of people. The moroi were all surrounded by the largest group of guardians trying to get out the door.

Everything was going fine until I heard a familiar scream. I ran towards the noise as fast as I could ignore the protest of the other guardians until I found myself outside in the night. The scene made me freeze.

I had found Roza, but I had also found Hale.

With him drinking from her neck.

* * *

**Sorry about it being so short, but I promise that I shall do everything in my power to update soon okay? Alright starting next chapter now….**

**Love to all**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ahhhhh it's been so long since I've updated. I feel horrible, ah the feeling doesn't last long when I update with chapters like this so I hope that all of you will like it. **

**So I'm going to be starting something new here. I sort of noticed that a lot of stories on fan fiction are amazing, but they don't get recognized easily so if you have a story that you think is amazing send me a pm or a review and I'll read it and maybe give it a shout out on here! That sound good to anyone? **

**So I have two shout outs today: **

**Spokane by msdiggerz**

**And "With Time We Come Back Together" by xlildreamer **

**Try them out por favor **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, tear**

* * *

_**Previously on Emotionless**_

_**I had found Roza, but I had also found Hale. **_

_**With him drinking from her neck.**_

**Rose pov **

A blur.

That's all I could use to describe it from the moment the guardians entered the building, but I never called them. I never had the time, and I couldn't call them there were no phones in the building how could I? I don't know who called them but something weird is going on and I have no idea what it is.

At one point during the fight I was grabbed from behind and dragged into a room that I knew well. Hale's office room. He pinned me against his chest and pushed my hair away from my neck making me start to struggle harder. He hissed and pressed down on my back on one of my more severe punishment scars making me give a small cry erupt from my lips.

"You little traitor, I'll turn into something that they'll never except then we'll see where your loyalties lie," he snapped. No, no, no, no. I struggled even harder, but he was the one that taught me all of my moves so he knew exactly how to intercept me. I wasn't prepared for him to bite into my neck, sure I had fed Lissa but getting a bite from a strigoi was so different. The bliss was ten times better maybe greater than the bites that Lissa ever gave me.

I was so lost in the bliss that I never heard the door open, and I never noticed the Russian that stormed into the room and ripped Hale off of me throwing him into the wall. Not a moment too soon did I feel black spots starting to dance across my vision?

I tried getting up from the ground, but it was difficult from losing so much blood just a few moments ago. I somehow managed to pull myself to my feet as I watched death in a cow boy duster fight my nightmare. Their shadows clashed and it was like watching your own personal horror movie going on right in front of your eyes.

Leaning against the wall I tried to get to the weapons closet that I remembered Hale showing me the first year that I was here. Only when I reached it two arms grabbed my shoulders and threw me across the room so that I landed against the wall. A sickening crack erupted from my head when I fell to the floor. I had a feeling that at least two of my ribs were broken and my ankle wasn't doing better either. I watched Dimitri as he fought Hale with terror and awe in my eyes. Never had I ever seen someone fight Hale like this. He was successfully dodging his punches and effectively hitting Hale as many times as possible.

Until something went wrong.

Hale took his desk chair and threw it at Dimitri only it didn't hit him. He dodged it just like all the other times, but it hit me. try getting hit by a train add that plus a car times the impact of a small freight plane. Long story short, getting hit by a chair at full speed of a strigoi hurt. It hurt like hell was frozen over my body.

Looking down at my body I could see where most of the pain was coming from one of the chair legs had found a home inside my gut. I groaned when I gripped it in my hand trying to take it out. The pain was unbearable like fire spreading over my entire body. With one hard yank it finally came out with blood gushing everywhere. It was getting to be too much the blood loss, the injuries, and the lack of eating was starting to take effect on my body.

"Roza!" I heard Dimitri scream. I looked up and saw that he was leaning down in front of me while Hale was on the ground with a wooden stake in his heart. I knew that he wasn't dead but it would stun him enough so that we could possibly escape. Dimitri tried to pick me up in his arms but with his other arm badly injured he couldn't life me up so we had to improvise. We were both leaning on each other, practically dragging ourselves out of the room, until a cold hand wrapped itself around my foot causing me to fall to the floor with Dimitri.

A shriek left my lips when I hit my gut on the hard wood floor. I turned around to see that Hale was lying there with a smile on his face and blood running from his mouth and covering his teeth. He took my ankle and tossed me, again, across the room. I was starting to think that he had a thing for the walls or something.

"Roza," Dimitri croaked trying to crawl over to me, but I was met with a shadow appearing over my face.

"Well, well, well," Hale sneered at me taking a spare chair leg from the same chair that he had thrown earlier. He kneeled down in front of me so that he was only inches from my face. "It seems as though the only thing stronger than you is the small Russian over there. You know he would make a wonderful addition to the strigoi maybe I awaken the both of you."

"Never," I snapped rushing one of my legs up over my head so that the foot collided with his one head making him fall to the ground. He growled at me and in a flash more pain was in my gut only this time much harder. I could feel the blood rushing to my mouth as it overflowed onto the floor.

Dimitri was trying to get to me as fast as he could, but he couldn't get up.

"No!" He screamed. A wicked smile came onto his lips before they turned into one of shock and confusion. He looked down on his chest with a confused expression. In his chest was a small knife, one that he had given me for my seventeenth birthday. A small knife that had all the qualities of a stake. I could see the pain starting to takeover Hale as he stumbled over next to me holding the knife.

"How?" He asked his eyes turning a small shade of brown/blue. I gave him a weak smile and chuckled.

"Rule number 9: Always carry a backup stake," I said. I watched him take his last breathes before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body stopped jumping.

I couldn't believe it.

Was he dead?

It's just that I've been so afraid of him for so long that it would seem nearly impossible that he would be dead. By my hand as well.

My breathing increased as I stared at his body until darkness invaded my senses dragging me down with it.

* * *

**Again sorry that they're so short, but I'm trying to create suspense. **

**Am I doing a good job?**

**Love to all**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ahhhhhh I haven't been update in forever! I hate all of the homework that I get because I don't get to update, but grades come first… anyone else get that lecture yet this year? Also I passed 300 reviews for the last chapter and I only have one thing to say. **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! If it weren't for any of you I would never update anymore. **

"**Rosalia Mikaelson" fans: have no fear a new chapter is on its way soon. **

**Also I just wanted to let all of you know that I will not be updating at all during the month of November. I know it sucks, but it's NaNoWriMo, how can no one be excited by that? **

**Disclaimer: how cool would it be to own a certain Russian? Unfortunately he belongs to a certain somebody with the initials R.M.**

* * *

_**Previously on Emotionless**_

_**It's just that I've been so afraid of him for so long that it would seem nearly impossible that he would be dead. By my hand as well. **_

_**My breathing increased as I stared at his body until darkness invaded my senses dragging me down with it. **_

**Dimitri pov **

Days have passed since we were all rescued from Hale and his minions and things still haven't improved. Roza had passed out right after she staked Hale and Hale staked her. When the guardians had come to rescue us they had immediately overlooked Roza and went straight for me and Lissa. They would've left her there as well if not Lissa screaming and crying out for her best friend. A traitor, that's what everyone has been calling Roza around the Royal Court for the past few days since we've arrived.

They didn't get it; they didn't get how she lived in fear of this strigoi man for three years of her life. They didn't understand how much strength it took for her to stake the person she feared more than Death itself.

I had heard some guardians talking saying that they were going to lock her up once she woke up, and Lissa had cried for hours when I had told her this news. Then she only became stubborn enough to try and talk the Queen out of this decision, but she only agreed to letting Rose out if she had at least two guardians following her at all times to make sure that she didn't retaliate against the moroi like she 'did the last time we trusted her'. The Queen's words not mine.

I hated the thought of Roza being locked up or being followed around by some guardians the entire time that she was here at Court before she and the princess had to return to St. Vlad's soon. Every day I visited Roza and just held her hand hoping and praying for her to wake up. I needed her in my life. I wanted to hold her and tell her that I didn't mean any of those things that I said in the gym that day that she went missing.

Today was no exception as I held her hand just sitting next to her bed. I placed a light kiss on her knuckles and just held her hand.

"Come on Roza, you need to pull through. Lissa needs you, Mason needs you, and I-I need you Roza, I need you to wake up for me please," I told her. Nothing happened though as I just watched and watched her sleep there on the white bed completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

"She should be waking up any day now Guardian Belikov," the doctor told me after checking on Roza's stats to see if the medication that they were giving her were working, "She's just going through too much stress and shock right now, but she's a fighter from what I've heard having to endure that much strigoi torture she must be strong." I smiled at the kind words. If that's what the rest of Court thought then I don't think that she would have any problems getting back on track now that Hale was gone.

"Yeah, she definitely a fighter," I said. Her heart monitor beeped and I looked at in with alarm while the doctor just chuckled.

"She likes the sound of your voice. It's actually a good thing that her heart is responding to it that means that she's getting closer to waking up," I smiled and whispered soft words to her in Russian for the rest of the day until lunch. The only time that I actually left her room was for lunch and at the end of the night when visiting hours were over, but for the rest of my time I was in her room. When I got to the cafeteria I easily found Lissa and her friends sitting on the far side not really talking to each other. This had been bad on Lissa when she found out that her best friend was put into a coma. She had cried for hours on end and had been working on not using Spirit so that she wouldn't bleed the darkness in Rose since that would only worsen her condition.

"Is she any better?" Lissa asked the second I sat down. Everyone else was practically leaning in praying that I had brought good news, and I had.

"She's getting more responsive every day, and the doctor predicts that she'll wake up really soon," everyone sighed in relief and actually smiled at each other.

"Is the Queen really going to make her be followed by two guardians to keep her in check?" Christian asked turning to Lissa who nodded glumly. Everyone immediately turned to Adrian who held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't look at me there's nothing that I can do about it, we're just lucky that she isn't putting Rose in prison for selling us all out to the strigoi," he said and I growled.

"Not that she had a choice," Adrian nodded fearfully placing his hands in a surrendering motion. I sighed and started picking at my food some more not really feeling particularly hungry at the moment. So I took my tray and dumped it in the trash before walking back over to the hospital.

When I got back the entire hospital was in absolute chaos. Doctors, nurses, and I even saw some guardians running around. Confusion hit me like a tital wave as I tried to get someone to tell me what was going on. Finally I was able to grab a nurse who looked panicked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Hathaway girl woke up a few minutes ago and she is just freaking out," the nurse answered before running off in the direction of Roza's room. I didn't hesitate to run as well in the same direction to Rose's room. When I got to her room there were three guardians holding her down while everyone else was either trying to calm her down or sedate her. I rushed to her side and grasped her hand in mine rubbing between her knuckles comfortingly.

Everyone looked at me surprised when she started to calm down, just enough so that she had stopped struggling against the three guardians. They looked at me warily but backed off when I nodded my head telling them that I could handle it from here.

"Hey Roza, it's okay just calm down," I told her moving closer to her side so that I was sitting on her bed cradling her head on my lap still rubbing small patterns on her knuckles. "There we go are you okay?" she didn't say anything but nodded her head and relaxed against my body. I could feel the tension in the room as everyone waited for her to have another panic attack or something.

"Is he- is Hale really-?" She started asking until I interrupted her.

"Yes, yes Roza you got him, he's gone," I whispered. I could hear the footsteps as everyone left the room except for Roza's doctor, but I wasn't looking at anyone other than Roza who was still breathing hard from her panic attack. I held her closely until she finally calmed down so that her breathing was more even instead of heavy panting breathes. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I knew she wasn't though, I knew Rose well enough to know that she was only saying that so that I wouldn't worry about her, but that was impossible, no matter what I would always worry about her. I kissed her forehead and held her while her doctor checked all of her stats and took a few tests to make sure that she was okay.

"Alright Rose if you take it easy for a few days," he took a look at her broken wrist, "A few weeks then all of your bones should heal up nicely and you'll be back in business." She thanked him and he left the room so that we were alone together.

"Are you okay?" She was about to answer, but I cut her off, "Don't say you're find because I know you're not." she sighed and leaned down against me not speaking for a few moments.

"It's hard to believe that it's all over, for several years I've been living in the fear of this one man who I just killed myself. It just seems all surreal," she told me resting her head against my chest and yawning.

"Why don't you just go to sleep and when you wake up we can get you discharged alright," she nodded her head and I pulled the small sheet up against her shoulders. I stayed there with her for a little while until I felt her breathing even out and the next time I looked down at Roza her eyes were closed and she was sleeping softly.

**Rose pov **

The days that followed weren't of much important. A few days after I had woken up they discharged me from the clinic and then I was given my own bodyguard team, as they liked to call it. I, personally, prefer to call them my "jailers" so to speak since they practically never let me out of their sight. I still refused to see Lissa or any of them. I just couldn't handle it seeing their faces after I had virtually led them into death's hands. What kind of friend was I to do something like that to them? I had promised that I would never let anything happen to any of them and yet I had delivered them to Hale like they were a plate of chips.

They would never forgive because even though they strigoi was the moroi enemy I was nothing better. I had served on the Strigoi Court before, they are ten times worse than anyone could ever imagine. That was something that I'll never tell anyone about. However I will say this, Hale was like the tooth fairy compared to the Strigoi King.

The Moroi Court had given me a room, far away from Lissa and the others, but nevertheless it had a bed and that was more that I had been given for the past few years. It still amazed me how much people ate now compared to the Mansion with Hale. Where did they put it all? Most of my time was spent in my room just staring at the ceiling contemplating over the things that I did over the years. I guess you could say that I was judging myself for rapture or something like that. I just did whatever it took to not have to leave my room because then I knew I would have to face them. I had even been avoiding Dimitri ever since the day at the hospital. In my own mind I was using temporary insanity and a moment of weakness. Weakness gets you killed and if anyone can find your weakness then they can easily get to you. At least that's what Hale had taught me.

But then again what was love?

Did it make you weak?

Or did it give you something to fight for?

* * *

**Yeah not much of an ender there, but I thought that it gave you something to think about. **

**Love to all**


	17. Sequel

**So everyone I'm starting the sequel to this story soon! Can you believe that this stories already done? Anyway I know I've been shading with updating so I have decided to go ahead and try to write some chapters ahead of time before I update now so I hope to get you the first chapter soon just be patient with me okay? **

**Love to all. **

**(I'll give you the summary though :D)**

**My Strength, My Weakness, My Love**

My weakness was my loyalty, my strength was him. I can't face them not after everything I did to almost kill them. I refuse to even look at them, and how could they stand to be so close to me? If they feel for me then they are in danger. There is another player in this game, someone that I fear more than Hale.

The Strigoi King is back, and he wants me as his guardian once again.

**I know I suck :P**

**Love to all. **


End file.
